la mujer de perry
by kena86
Summary: el ultimo inador de doofenshmirtz solo tenia una funcion, pero definio su relacion
1. Chapter 1

Debe ser un día normal ¿Por qué no? Solo tenia que llegar a la "guarida" de Doofenshmirtz, ser atrapado, escuchar un flash back (si, a veces me da lástima) escapar de la trampa, destruir el inador, y si puede evitarlo, lastimar a Doofenshmirtz.

"Ok, aquí vamos" baja a la terraza, y entra por la puerta, siente que su pie es jalado y de repente esta boca abajo.

-jaja, Perry el Ornitorrinco, mira es un clásico, la cuerda que te deja colgado, ¿Qué te parece?- dice Doofenshmirtz pavoneándose.

-krkrkrkrkrkr-"lo admito es clásico, rara vez lo repites" piensa Perry.

-bueno Perry el ornitorrinco, te presento el ¡Cambi-inador!...-el aparato que estaba escondido bajo una manta, a Perry le recordó el "vestidi-inador" una pistola, pero esta, de color rosa y azul, a lado tenia lo que parecía una pequeña rueda de la fortuna, no era de salida puntiaguda, si no de bolitas.- bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando te conté sobre los vestidos que me obligaron a usar porque mi mama quería una niña, pero nació Roger?, pues esto le habría sido útil a mi mamá, puede convertir a niño en niña.

Perry abre los ojos espantado "eso es enfermizo".

-en todo caso, solo tengo un objetivo: mi hermano Roger, lo convertirá en la niña que mamá tanto deseo, y después lo obligare a usar todos los vestidos que debió usar- explica Heinz con satisfacción.

"eso sacara de onda a los de Danville, seguro pensaran que roger se hizo un cambio de sexo… algunos lo apoyaran y otros se pondrán locos" piensa Perry, Danville no está acostumbrado al escándalo, es un buen plan. Por suerte no ve que mi posición me obliga a tener una mano en la fedora para que no se me caiga y ahí aprovecha para activar el laser de mi reloj, cortar la cuerda y liberarme".

-¿Qué? Perry el ornitorrinco, te liberaste de mi clásica trampa, no puede ser, incluso los clásicos me fallan- se queja Doofenshmirtz antes de ser empujado por el ornitorrinco al piso para alcanzar el cambia-inador, pero choca con la mesa donde posa el inador, y este cae al piso, Perry se abalanza otra vez hacia la pistola, pero doofenshmirtz lo atrapa por una pata y lo lanza al lado contrario, Perry no le sorprende, con calma aterriza bien, vuelve su dirección al inador, "tendre que volver a empujar a Doofy" –piensa esperando no hacerle mucho daño. Al repetir la acción doofenshmirtz cae sobre la mesa y cae sobre el inador que se dispara.

El rayo violeta es disparado, para horror del par presente, sobre ellos mismos.

En un segundo todo cambio.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡agh! ¡mis ojos!-chilla una voz aguda… femenina- ¡mi voz!- recupera pronto la vista y no tarda en notar un peso añadido a su torso, al ver nota algo..-¿Qué rayos?- al levantarse nota un cambio de equilibrio en su cuerpo, camina como puede al espejo de la sala y un mujer le devuelve la mirada-¡aaahhh! ¡el cambi-inador me convirtió en mujer! Esto… es… es…-

Un quejido le llama la atención, al volver la mirada se encuentra con un hombre de pelo turquesa… desnudo y musculoso, pero no alto-¡mis pobres ojos!... ¿de que hablo? No es cosa de otro mundo… un minuto… ¿Dónde esta Perry el ornitorrinco?- voltea a varias direcciones pero no lo encuentra.

-¿es en serio?- dice el hombre desnudo que se levanta, tiene un voz rudo y algo malhumorada pero sexy.

-oye ¿no es has visto a un ornitorrinco?- pregunta Doof todavía buscando.

-¡Doofenshmirtz!- exclama el hombre- ¡soy yo! ¡perry el ornitorrinco!¡tu inador me transformo en hombre!-.

Doofenshmirtz no parece creerle, busca rápido su fedora y se la pone, Heinz apenas mueve las cejas como evaluándolo- disculpa no puedo llegar a una conclusión, es muy incomodo con tu desnudez- sin poder aguantar mira para otro lado.

-pero siempre estoy desnudo- responde Perry.

-… de acuerdo…pero…-dice como si todavía dudara de su palabra, se quita la bata y se la da, sin verlo, no se la puede poner, es mas ancho y algo mas musculoso que doofenshmirtz, asi que lo enrolla en su cintura, pareciendo una extraña toga. Doofenshmirtz quedo con su playera con polo sin mangas, pareciendo una perfecta blusa de mujer.

-¿Quién decias que eras?-

-¡Arg! ¡soy yo, Perry el ornitorrinco!-

-pero eres un hombre- responde Heinz sin alterarse, como si viera un programa aburrido.

Perry le da un tic, no puede creer que por fin habla y doof no le entiende nada, entonces se da cuenta que doofenshmirtz ya había establecido un lazo con su lado no parlante –krkrkrkrkrkr-dice perfectamente repitiendo su típico gruñido.

-¡perry el ornitorrinco!- exclama Doof.-oye, te ves bien-.

-ush, bien, ahora que por fin te convenci, ¿podemos… volver a la normalidad?-pide Perry.

-bien… eh… ¿y el inador?- ambos vuelven la mirada, el inador se rompió- al parecer hoy se hara tarde- opina Doofenshmirtz.

-¿pero lo puedes arreglar? ¿verdad?-dice mostrando con preocupación y al parecer, desesperación, en especial al pensar en phineas y ferb, quienes tratarían de encontrarlo.

-no tiendo arreglar mi inadores rotos, pero es el único que nos puede volver a la normalidad, no sé si me tarde, asi que pasa a la zona de espera y espera… ¡ja! ¿Entiendes?- ríe de su propio chiste.

-lo que digas- responde Perry aun preocupado, pero se va a la zona, como cuando llego temprano y doof no había ni empezado hacer su inador, pues no tenia los planos que le había encargado a su hija, claro que no tardo tanto, al sentarse, se sintió incomodo, y como no, trato de sentarse en la misma silla que la vez anterior, por costumbre, pero esta es de tamaño pequeño, apenado, se levanta esperando que doof no viera su…

-jajajajajaja- pero si lo vio y se reia, "que raro es escucharlo reírse con esa voz femenina, pero se oye… linda… digo ¿lindo?", Perry se rie de sus propios pensamientos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Busca un asiento de su complexión, "que diferente se ve todo desde esta perspectiva" va a tomar la ultima revista que no termino de leer, pero algo le llama la atención, debajo de la mesita de bordes redondos, en la parte oscura ve algo de borde puntiagudo y cuadrado, observa que doof no lo vea, pero este ya esta observando las piezas del inador para repararlo, asi que mete mano, es un libro que esta ayudando a la mesa a no des balancearse, lo saca, el titulo dice "kamasutra" "¿kamasutra? ¿Qué es eso? Creo que una vez escuche a linda y Lawrence mencionarlo una noche, se reian muy raro incluso hubo ruidos raros en su cuarto, fue una noche que los chicos salieron a dormir a casas de sus amigos…. Haber de que se trata…"

-ash, estos pantalones no están aguantando-se queja Heinz en voz baja, su pantalón es para hombre, le aprieta la cadera, es muy incomodo, asi que decide quitar el botón y tener el cierre abierto.

Media hora después: -mmm-observa la mujer doof el cambia-inador –tercera revisión, esta listo, vaya, no me tarde nada, tal vez debería intentar rehacer otros inadores, si, pero se será cuando tenga idea en que aplicarlos- dice Doof a si mismo, como siempre- ahora volveremos a normalidad y tal vez, a tomar té y galletas… ¿Perry?- pregunta Doof, que al principio creyo que lo estaba escuchando, pero al no sentir señas de vida (un gruñido bastaría) voltea para ver si sigue allí, allí esta, en la zona de espera con los ojos fijos en un libro que no reconoce, decide acercarse, y este sigue sin reaccionar, lo que le extraña, ¿estara preparado para darle un ataque sorpresa… nha… no se atrevería a golpear a una chica, pero le extraña, ver su cara roja -Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Qué estás leyendo?- el ex ornitorrinco da un salto de susto- ¿Qué te pasa?-doofenshmirtz finalmente lee el título del libro… -¡¿Kamasutra? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estas…? ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo?- le quita el libro –este libro lo escondí… pues no tengo pareja, lo usaba con charlenne… ¿sabes? Ahora que soy mujer, todo lo que estoy diciendo suena…-pronto repara en un "problema" que tiene Perry -¡¿Perry?- señala el bulto que se levanta de la bata, Perry no dice nada, solo le aumenta el color rojo de su cara tratando de taparse el "problema" -¡oh, Dios! ¡Voy a tener que quemar esa bata!- se escandaliza doof, soltando el libro, tapándose la cara con las manos, sonrojada, pero se atreve a volver a mirar-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, sigo siendo… yo sé de algunas soluciones…-su cara se sonroja mas, una opción obvia es que Perry tenga sexo, y recordando que ella es un opción, sus nervios casi saltan, otro seria darse placer, pero no quería ver, asi que la mejor opción sería-¡un baño de agua fría!- exclama Doofenshmirtz, jala a Perry (quien seguía rojo, y extrañamente mudo) con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo de mujer, no podía hacer mucho con el nuevo cuerpo de hombre del agente, que debía ser 3 o 4 veces más fuerte y pesado, el pobre Perry, quien ahora entendía el kamasutra, tenia imágenes en su cabeza, sin mencionar que Doof lo agarro por el brazo, le provoca una extraña sensación, habría rechazo su toque, si no fuera porque si alcanzo a escuchar lo último que dijo, y está dispuesto a probar lo que sea, para que su "problema" se vaya, se deja jalar y empujar al baño.

Doof se adelanta para prender el agua fría de la regadera, pero esta del otro lado, y le cae agua encima, sin darle importancia, pero decide cambiar la regadera por la tina, Perry espera en la puerta, y lo que vio, no mejoraba las cosas, pues como doof se había aflojado el pantalón, este empieza caer un poco y ve el calzon de Doof, aunque es un calzon de hombre, siente que la parte baja esta caliente, sin mencionar, que al mojarse, su playera se pega a su cuerpo, sus pechos se notan más que nunca, en especial porque no tiene bra, "¡¿con una…? Esto se pone peor, solo veo a Doof con su cuerpo femenino y las imágenes del libro se me vienen a la cabeza, voluntad, Perry, voluntad, eres un agente secreto, un buen agente no cae en tentaciones… ¿tentación con doof? Ok, esto es raro y excitante… ¿excitante? ¡Debo meterme al agua fría!" en realidad por costumbre una vez que pasa la puerta la cierra, y como tenia la manos ocupadas para no ver su bulto, no prendió la luz del baño y quedaron a oscuras, de repente resbala y choca con un cuerpo suave y algo duro, todo fue en un segundo, que tardo en entender lo que paso, sus ojos se acostumbran y logra visualizar a doofenshmirtz delante de el, esta en la tina que se esta llenando de agua fría.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujaste?- replica doof.

-no fue a propósito- se defiende Perry, Doof trata de levantarse para irse, pero resbalan, vuelve a tratar de levantarse y se resbala otra vez, Perry también trata, pero ambos resbalan y resbalan, varias veces, finalmente paran de esforzarse, sin mencionar el agua fría, doof cierra la llave, pero siente algo extrañamente caliente… en su trasero.

-¿todavía sigues empalmado? Pero si el agua esta fría- replica Doof, reparando en otra cosa-¿espera? ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? De hecho sus pantalones que de por si ya estaban desabrochados, tanto movimiento finalmente se bajaron hasta sus pies, por ahora solo sostenidos por un zapato, aun conserva el calzon, pero siente que esta… debajo de la tela-¡pe…Perry!-

-yo… yo… - la mente de Perry ya no lucha la razón vs el deseo, este ultimo gano.

Doof no le dura la voluntad, por que el bulto encuentra su vagina "olvide que ahora tenia eso" antes de poder reaccionar, las manos grandes de Perry la empiezan a estimular –perry… ah… no lo hagas… ah… vamos a ah… arrepentirnos…- pide Doof, pero las palabras que salen de su boca no están conectadas a su cerebro, si al principio le asusto la repentina acción del ex ornitorrinco, el agente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ahora lo que más deseaba es que Perry lo penetrara, el agente P, sintió la invitación, y lo hizo- ¡ow!- exclama Doof, Perry recupera un poco la razón, pues teme haber lastimado a la hora mujer –está bien… Perry… continúa… y termina…-lo último lo dijo con reproche, como si ya estuviera arrepintiéndose de permitirle a Perry de tocar así su cuerpo, asi que ni lento, ni perezoso, bueno si empezó algo lento, para entender como hacerlo, no tardo en embestir -¡Ah! ¡ah!- los gemidos de Doofy, lo excitaban más de lo que estaba, no sabe si pasaron minutos o segundos, no quería que terminara.

-¡siento algo!- exclama Perry.

-te vas a correr Perry- doof siente que quiere desmayarse, pero también llegara al climax.

Para Perry es la primera vez, no para Doof, excepto que ahora esta del otro lado, ambos sienten la descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos: el climax les llega al mismo tiempo.

Ambos cuerpos cansados se dejan caer, ambos respiran entrecortadamente .

-…-

-…-

-¡Achu!- Perry estornuda.

-¡Achu!- Doofy estornuda-oh, cierto, el agua fría- sca el tapon de la tina para que el agua se vaya -¿Qué hicimos?- dice entre la oscuridad.

-… lo siento Doofenshmirtz…- responde Perry confundido.

-…- Doof casi ni le va la cara, pero se la imagina -no te disculpes, es puro instinto natural, ¿podemos hacer de cuenta que… nunca paso?- pide Doof, aunque sabe que lo que pide es algo imposible, ni hay futuro para una relación, ni publica ni privada. –espera que me ponga una toalla para prender las luces.

-esta bien, de todas monograma debió escucharnos con la cama….rassss….- su cerebro confundido no capto lo que su boca solto hasta que fue tarde, ahora una sensación fría que no tenia nada que ver con el agua que se escapaba de la tina lo lleno.

-¡camaras! ¿Qué cámaras?- pregunta Doofenshmirtz.

En la OSBA: -¿Mayor Monograma? ¿ya puedo pasar?- Carl llevaba un rato fuera del cuarto de cámaras, no sabe si paso mas de una hora o tal vez solo unos 15 minutos, pero fue una larga espera, el Mayor se asoma por la puerta un poco sonrojado -¿Qué paso, señor?-.

-no es necesario que lo sepas, Carl, pero creo que el agente P necesita cambiar de nemesis, no se si permanente o temporal-

Dentro del cuarto se escucha una voz femenina muy enojada- ¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!- evidentemente de algun micrófono instalado en Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.


	4. Chapter 4

DEI: -¡camaras en mi propia casa! ¡si son los chicos buenos! ¿como se atreven? ¿¡los demandare por esto, lo juro!- exclama doofenshmirtz femenina, poniéndose ropa seca, harta de intentar cerrar el cierre del pantalón, lo deja asi, Perry, esta sentado en la sala con una bata calientita, se siente como un idiota: por ver el libro de kamasutra, por no tener voluntad, aprovecharse de doofenshmirtz, y por soltar la lengua sobre las cámaras instaladas en la DEI. Si Heinz demandada, tal vez perderían por allanar propiedad ajena. -¡oye! ¡perrybobo! ¿Acaso crees que te voy a esperar?- "Perrybobo" "si antes me "odiaba" con cariño, ahora que creo que si me odia de verdad" piensa Perry con tristeza, sintiendo que ha perdido algo muy valioso. Va junto a Doofenshmirtz para quedar en la mira de cambia-inador, ella dispara, el hombre vuelve hacer ornitorrinco, le pasa el inador, dispara a Heinz…. ¡¿y sigue siendo mujer?

-¿krkrkrkrkrk?- gruñe de manera diferente Perry señalando a Doof.

Doof le extraña lo que hace el ornitorrinco -¿Qué pasa…? ¡Mi voz! ¿Sigue siendo…?- vuelve al espejo y confirma que sigue siendo mujer- ¡¿Qué paso? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Perry el ornitorrinco!- en realidad no se le ocurre otra cosa que decir.

Perry niega con la cabeza, entonces se le ocurre dispararse con el inador.

-ahora eres un pato…disparate otra vez…-pide con diversión, olvidando que estaba escandalizado por seguir siendo mujer, y ver a Perry transformarse en diferentes cosas- ahora eres un castor turquesa, eso es raro… bueno tal vez tanto… ahora eres un perro, ¡mira! Tienes orejas negras… como aquella vez que te disfrazaste… ¿Qué eres ahora?... ¿un ornitorrinco dragon?- pregunta extrañado, después de divertir un poco a Heinz, Perry acciona el botón de "normal" se dispara y vuelve hacer un ornitorrinco- vamos dispárame otra vez- pide Doof. Perry le vuelve a disparar… ¡pero sigue siendo mujer!, Perry pone los ojos como platos, -¿sigo siendo una chica?- pregunta aterrado, Perry asiente -¡¿Por qué? ¡Funciono bien la primera vez! ¿Por qué no puedo volver hacer hombre? ¿¡Que pasa!- exclama Doof en pánico, esos momentos en que no puede pensar con claridad. Perry se acerca también alarmado, pero con la mentalidad clara, le da unas palmaditas para tranquilizarla.

Bip bip bip bip bip se escucha la alarma del reloj de Perry, pero ya no lo tiene en su muñeca, de hecho cuando cambio de cuerpo, su muñeca era muy grande para el reloj que se rompió la correa, Perry lo busco, no tardo en encontrarlo cerca de las computadoras -¿krkrkr?- responde Perry.

-hola agente p, supongo que ahora Doofenshmirtz sabe que hay cámaras instaladas, sabemos lo que está ocurriendo, ofrecemos a nuestros científicos de la OSBA para revisar el cambia-inador para hacer que vuelva a la normalidad- dice monograma, Doof escucha.

-pfff, que remedio, si mis compañeros de la M.E.R.M..D.A. Me ven así, de seguro se burlaran- dice doofenshmirtz desanimado.

-Tendrá que venir en el vehículo de Perry-dice monograma.

-puedo hacer eso-.

En unos 15 minutos. Llegaron a la OSBA en el vehiculo volador de Perry, Doof llego con el cambia-inador y desanimado, molesto por tener que depender de los científicos de su nemesis, y preocupado de que tal vez su situación no tenga solución.

Entrego su inador sin muchas ganas, para colmo, según ella, tiene que esperar los resultados en una zona de espera colorida leyendo viejas revistas, Perry lo acompaña, preguntándose también, porque el inador solo funciono una vez con doof, tratando de concentrándose en una revista, no deja de desviar la mirada a la mujer que está cerca, seguía teniendo 37 años, pero a él/ella le asentaba bien la edad, de hecho, le gusta, sigue teniendo la actitud de siempre, ¿Por qué no le molesta que el hecho, de que esta mujer, que le parece atractiva, es el mismo Heinz doofenshmirtz de siempre?, en términos de carácter Si logra volver a la rutina será muy difícil tratar de golpearlo y someterlo, claro, si es que pueden seguir siendo némesis.

De repente Heinz se le queda viendo, le sostiene una curiosa mirada, "¿Por qué me ve así? Parece que me evalúa y trata decidirse en algo" pero antes de llegar a una respuesta, Heinz lo agarra del lomo y así lo carga y/o arrastra al baño.

Dentro de la evaluación: -déjenme ver si entendí: el inador está funcionando correctamente, pero no tienen idea de porque no funciona con doofenshmirtz- dice monograma serio y contrariado.

-así, es Mayor monograma, llegamos a creer que tal vez no funcionaba más de una vez en un humano natural, pero incluso lo probamos entre nosotros- dice una científica junto a otros con el inador en medio.

-yo fui una lámpara- dice uno.

-entonces sigue siendo un misterio-

-mayor monograma ¿y si es Doofenshmirtz el que tiene el problema?- opina Carl muy pensativo.

-mmm, suena lógico, pero no imagino cual podría ser el problema con el… digo ella… el… esto es confuso ¿ustedes que opinan?- dice Monograma a los científicos.

-debido que no encontramos ningún problema con el inador, debemos considerar la opción del residente- dice otro científico.

-bien, vayamos por Doofenshmirtz- dice Monograma, Carl lo acompaña. Se sorprenden al no encontrarlos en la zona de espera -¿adónde se fueron?- . Su respuesta salió del baño, la mujer Doofenshmirtz se secaba las manos mojadas con una servilleta- eh… doofenshmirtz… ese es el baño de hombres…-

Heinz le da una significativa mirada.

-Si, eh… bueno… ¿Dónde está el Agente P?- y otra vez su respuesta sale por el baño de hombres, excepto que Perry el ornitorrinco estaba sudoroso y rojo, Monograma primero estaba confundido, después evaluó, finalmente se puso casi igual de rojo que Perry, Carl miraba a los tres muy confundido.

-ah… ¿señor Monograma?- habla para sacarlos de sus pensamientos, lo logra, pero Perry y Monograma siguen rojos, Doofenshmirtz esta callado pero sonreía con maldad.

-eh… ¿Qué?... ah… si… eh, nuestros científicos quieren examinarlo, Dr. Doofenshmirtz… eh… Agente P, puede retirarse- ordena monograma, para sorpresa de todos, Perry mira desafiante a Monograma y le gruño "grrrrrrrrrrr" -¡¿agente P?- tan pronto exclamo, Perry se calmo, sorprendido de si mismo por lo que acaba de hacer, baja su fedora en señal de disculpa- eh… esta bien, agente P, retirese- Perry se va deprisa.

-¿Qué fue eso? Señor- pregunta Carl.

-no lo sé, Carl, ya lo averiguaremos después-

-de acuerdo- dice Doofenshmirtz- ¿tengo que quitarme la ropa?-

Monograma volvió a sobresaltarse y otra vez su cara se puso roja, Heinz le mando una mirada acusadora.

-ah… no lo se… pase usted, nosotros esperamos afuera-.

Monograma y Carl ocuparon su tiempo haciendo lo que siempre hacen (ni idea) mientras en la zona de estudio, Doofenshmirtz no tuvo que quitarse la ropa, primero le tomaron un muestra de sangre, después verificaron sus colores, cabello, piel, ojos, medidas de su cuerpo, cuando iban a tomarle rayos X, el científico encargado de la sangre, apareció deteniendo todo "¡vamos, hay que reunirnos con Monograma!"

En menos de 15 minutos, Monograma y Carl llegaron a la zona de estudio: -¿y bien? ¿tienen resultados?-

-asi es, Mayor Monograma- todos están expectantes, el silencio es anormal, la tensión se puede cortar como un pastel.

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz esta embarazado… digo embarazada-.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¿Qué?- exclaman todos.

-asi es, eso explica porque el inador no regresa al señor… señora… señorita…- todo el mundo se esta trabando con esto.

-¡solo díganme Doofenshmirtz!- replica Heinz todavía asimilando la noticia.

-ok, el inador solo cambia físicamente a un individuo, incluso 2 o 3 a la vez, peeero, si estos no están unidos físicamente, el embarazo es lo contrario, el inador identifico a 2 individuos unidos, y al parecer se confundió y no hizo ningún cambio- explica.

-pero… ¿no es muy pronto para que se considere…? Digo, apenas fue concedido- dice Carl a pesar que le incomoda sus propias palabras.

-para el inador no- responde el científico.

-vaya, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tal vez mis inadores pudieran tener… ¿Cómo se diría? Sus propias reglas al llevar a cabo su función-dice Heinz muy contrariado.

-incluso yo estoy impresionado, bien, gracias por sus servicios- dice monograma de pronto, los científicos les pasa la sorpresa y se van con mirada de disgusto, pues querían saber mas.

-Bien, Doofenshmirtz, si quieres volver a ser el de siempre, tienes que… ¡ack!- Monograma recibió un puñetazo de una mano femenina en su "gran" nariz -auch-

-¿¡me estas pidiendo que no tenga a mi bebe!- exclama la chica alterada.

-¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! Fue algo terrible lo que dije, de verdad, lo siento- "es muy temprano para tener cambios de humor, pero Doofenshmirtz siempre ha sido sensible… y dije algo insensible"- lo lamento- dice con sinceridad, que calma a la mujer.

-¿entonces piensa tener al bebe? ¿Qué hay de Vanessa? ¿y su familia?- suelta Carl.

-¡Vanessa! Oh, cielos, la olvide por completo… pero mi bebe…Vanessa también es mi bebe… pero…- Heinz se da cuenta del horrible dilema.

-tal vez…-.

-¿si, Carl?- pregunta Monograma.

-tal vez si se esconde por 9 o 10 meses mientras tiene a su bebe, y después regresa… diciendo que la mama murió y sea padre soltero…- propone Carl sin estar seguro de si mismo.

Doofenshmirtz y Monograma lo piensan -¿Qué les parece?-

-mira Carl, no es que no sea buena idea, pero hay ciertos detalles…-

-esconderse así nada más y después aparecer con un bebe, mi familia por lo general me ignora, pero si se trata de un bebe, todo se volvería … me estarían preguntando quien es la mama, donde la conocí, incluso me pedirían fotos, dudo mucho que mis padres acepten lo del "padre soltero" lo peor sería que se quisieran mudar conmigo… ¡o que yo me mude con ellos! ¡No!-

-tranquilo Doofenshmirtz- dice Monograma- incluso esta el asunto de su ex esposa… tal vez deje de darle pensión por tener otro hijo-

-¿un bebe no los ayudaría a reconciliarse?- pregunta Carl esperanzado.

-seria una opción, sin embargo si eso pasara, ¿Qué asegura que no nos volveremos a divorciar? Ella de seguro tendría la custodia también, y solo la tendría los fines de semana como Vanessa- dice deprimido.

-y también el tema de saber quién es la madre- repite Monograma. Carl se queda pensativo por todos los puntos negativos de su sugerencia.

-¿y si…- ahora Carl parecía tener muchas ideas y no se podía quedar callado- tomamos fotos de usted y después agregamos los de su lado masculino?-

-otra buena idea Carl, excepto…- Monograma saca de su archivo la foto de Doofenshmirtz masculino y la pone junto a la cara de Heinz.

-oh, ya veo… parecen hermanos, pero se ve linda como mujer- dice de pronto Carl, sorprendiendo a Monograma y a Heinz.

-eh… gracias, doctor coco-

-bien, se me acabaron las ideas-

Monograma parecía ponerse nervioso con la presencia de la ahora chica, trataba de evitar mirarla, pero sabia en el dilema que se puso, con esfuerzo le dio una palmaditas de apoyo, que al parecer Doofy no se dio cuenta.

-ejem… ejem…- ¿Por qué trata de llamar su atención?- pues, habría que darle la noticia al Agente P-

-¿el agente P? ¿Por qué al…? Un minuto… oh ya veo- ahora Carl esta sonrojado, Monograma no le había dicho porque no lo dejo entrar al cuarto de cámaras, solo sabía que Perry se convirtió en hombre, pero se distrajo con el problema de Doofenshmirtz que no vio la lógica.

-si, Carl, el agente P es el padre… vaya, nunca nos había sucedido esto, un agente tendrá familia propia…- piensa Monograma en voz alta.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunta Heinz.

-eh… bueno, vera Doofenshmirtz, nuestros agentes son solteros, asi ha sido por años…eh… ¿Por qué Carl? No me acuerdo-

-vaya, tampoco me acuerdo… mmm… permítame leer la historia de la agencia ¡Dr. Doofenshmirtz!-la exclamación de Carl es justo a tiempo, para que Monograma alcance a tomar a Heinz antes de que se caiga al suelo. –desmayos, mareos y antojos raros… ¿quiere pepinillos y helado?-pregunta en son de burla.

-suena bien…-dice Doofenshmirtz mareado.

-¡que asco!- replica Monograma, tomando a Doofenshmirtz, cómodo se deja desmayar-lo llevare a uno de los cuartos de invitados, por favor, haz esa investigación-

-¿no le preocupa que tengamos a un miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. en nuestra agencia?-pregunta Carl.

-dudo mucho que Doofensmirtz quiere que sepan de su condición, con suerte tal vez se desligue de los malvados científicos, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que toda la O.S.B.A. tenemos cámaras, vigilaremos cada paso, mientras esté aquí- le recuerda Monograma mientras sale con Doofy en brazos.

-¿si recuerda que esta sección es de machos?... diría hombres… pero no sería cierto-

-¿no iras a decirme que Doofesnhmirtz se sentirá incomodo con sujetos masculinos?-

-¿no nos sentiremos nosotros incómodos?- pregunta Carl.

-…eh…pues… ya veremos- responde Monograma, inseguro, se encamina, la habitación no está lejos, ciertamente Carl esta en lo cierto en algo, la presencia de una mujer, Carl no está acostumbrado a la presencia femenina, tal vez se desconcentre con una mujer mayor, el ha tenido problemas en su casa, es casi un cliché que cuando esto pasa, uno de las parejas busca amante, pero el esta tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para eso, pero ahora… "no veas los pechos de Doofenshmirtz, ni sientas su ahora suave piel, ni su aroma".

-eh… Monograma…ya me puedes bajar- Heinz apenas se despertó, todavía se siente mareado, pero le desconcierta como monograma acaricia su brazo y su nariz huele su cabello.

-¡ah! ¡Lo siento! eh… dormirá aquí- baja a Doofenshmirtz, la habitación no era de hotel, tenia closet, baño, pintada de blanca, pero deprimente, al menos para Heinz. Significa que no puede regresar a su departamento. –eh… ya me voy…- Dice Monograma, pero Heinz nota algo… parece el principal tema del dia: ¿acaso tendría que lidiar con esto mientras es chica?.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Francis, eres casado- replica Doof cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando fuera a Monograma y su "problema"- oh, lo olvidaba-abre la puerta- dile al cuatro ojos que me consiga ropa a la medida, no puedo salir con el pantalón asi- la vuelve a cerrar -tal vez un baño me permita pensar claramente- por suerte tiene una tina, no tarda en sentirse cómoda y relajarse- ah, esto esta mejor… bien, el hubiera no existe, lo que importa es el ahora… veamos… estoy embarazado… eso suena raro… estoy embara…zada… y encima de Perry el Ornitorrinco… mi némesis… o mi ex némesis… ¿le diré? Tal vez Monograma ya se lo esté diciendo… olvida a Perry el Ornitorrinco… ¿sigo con el embarazo?... ¡ay! ¿a quién engaño? Si quiero, después de Vanessa, deseaba tener más hijos, pero Charlenne y yo ya no congeniábamos… por lo menos no tendre que escuchar a mi madre… ¡oh cielos!, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Si decido quedarme asi, nunca volveré a ver a mi familia… ¡si!... pero Vanessa… si, será la única que lo sepa… si es que no la perturba mi cambio… ¿pero como lo mantendré?... esta femenina ni siquiera existe, ni siquiera puedo pedir trabajo en una empresa de robotica o experimentos sin papeles de estudios… ¿Dónde podre conseguir dinero para mantener a mi a mi bebe?...- piensa, el recuerdo de hace unos minutos le da una idea- monograma… en esta empresa ganan mucho dinero… ¿de donde lo sacaran?... bueno… si logro conseguir una cámara, y acercarme a el, tomar un video o fotos lo chantajeare, para que me dé su dinero, y unos papeles para hacerme una nueva identidad, al diablo con Perry el ornitorrinco, puedo ser madre soltera, sin la necesidad de alguien mas, mi segunda oportunidad para tener un lazo perfecto de madre e… hija… hijo… todavía faltan meses para saber, además no creo que monograma quiera perder a su mejor agente… bueno, siempre dice que es su mejor agente…ah, los baños relajantes de verdad aclaran la mente…-se dice a si mismo, finalmente termino de divagar, no cree haber estado tanto tiempo en la tina, pero nota que su piel empieza a arrugarse, decide dar por terminado el baño y sale.

Para su molestia se da cuenta que la pijama disponible le quedara grande, antes de poder quitarse la toalla, siente que alguien entra a su habitación, se da vuelta, al no ver a nadie, cree que fue su imaginación, hasta que siente un tirón, ve para abajo, -¿Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Casa Flynn-Fletcher:-Mamá, Papá, ¿han visto a Perry? Hace un minuto estaba aquí, pero ya no lo veo- dice Phineas junto con Ferb asomándose con su pijama a la cocina.

-ah si… Phineas… Perry tenía que salir ¿viste que estaba inquieto? ¿No?-. Dice Lawrence un poco nervioso.

-pues, si, estaba raro por más de una hora…-dice Phineas pensativo recordando que cuando Perry reapareció, un poco más tarde de lo normal, estaba cambiado, hacia su "krkrkrkr" muy seguido e iba de un lado a otro muy inquieto, Phineas y Ferb lo observaban, preocupados, pensaban que su mejor solución seria su hablador de animales, pero considerando que nunca funciono con Perry, tal vez seria una perdida de tiempo, pero no se les ocurrió que hacer para entender el comportamiento del ornitorrinco.

-veraz Phines, Lawrence y yo decidimos investigar en internet, sobre el comportamiento de Perry.- dice Linda terminando de limpiar los trastes de la cena.

-¿y encontraron algo?- dice phineas ansioso.

-pues…- Lawrence a diferencia de su esposa, que esta tranquila, a el se le suben los colores.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Phineas.

-vamos Lawrence, ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-por favor, Linda-

-veraz Phineas, parece que Perry entro en la etapa donde debe encontrar… jiji… esposa-

-¡en serio!- responde Phineas emocionado, Ferb parpadea de sorpresa- ¿tendremos otro ornitorrinco?- pregunta Phineas, pero Linda se le borra la sonrisa-¿mamá?-.

-si, eh… phineas, al parece algunos ornitorrincos, se quedan con sus parejas y las protegen por el resto de su vida-

-¿si?-

-veraz, algunos machos llegan a ser sobre protectores, si llegara a traer a su pareja… podría ponerse violento para que no se acercaran-

-pero esos son pocos casos- dice Ferb, pero en su mirada se veía que no estaba seguro de lo que decía, se veía suplica- si Perry confía en nosotros, seguro nos dejara cuidarlo a el y a su pareja-.

-en eso tienes razón, ferb- dice Lawrence.

-¿pero ahora donde esta Perry?- vuelve a preguntar Phineas, Ferb lo observa, sabiendo lo que realmente pasa, le sorprende que Phineas no se haya dado cuenta, al menos que una parte de el se negara a creer que Perry podría alejarse de ellos.

-bueno, Phineas, Perry estaba muy ansioso, así que decidimos abrirle la puerta para ver que hacía, y el salió muy deprisa… seguro para buscar una chica-dice Linda.

-¿y si no vuelve?- pregunta triste el pelirrojo.

-…bueno… hijo… tenemos que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso-dice Lawrence igual de triste. La idea de que Perry los abandone no les gusta.

-bueno… buenas noches-dice Phineas volviendo con su hermano a su habitación-Ferb, espero que el augurio de Mamá no se cumpla y Perry nos abandone, pero… por si las dudas… ¿Qué dices que hacemos un rastreador de onitorrinco?- Ferb le da una señal afirmativa.

O.S.B.A: -¿Qué? ¿No te gusto que te sodomizara en el baño?-pregunta la mujer doof con voz burlona.

"si… digo no… ¡Demonios! Me tomo por sorpresa y yo no supe detenerla… detenerlo…" piensa Perry mientras gruñe –krkrkrkr-

-no hablo ornitorrinco- dice Doofy como si lo aburriera.

-krkrkrkr- "¿a que vine? ¡No sé porque me estaba volviendo loco por venir a verla… a verlo…!" – se regaña a si mismo.

-¿vienes a castigarme?- dice con un tono nuevo, provocador, se inclino a su altura con una mirada desafiante.

"no me mires así ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Ay no, siento que se me viene una excitación ¿¡porque me gusta tanto!"

-no tengo problema- dice Doof con ánimo, antes de que Perry entendiera su frase, esta apaga lo luz, como no hay ventanas, queda muy oscuro, apenas un poco de luz de la parte inferior de la puerta, los sentidos de Perry le dicen que la mujer dejo caer la toalla, en el segundo siguiente estaba atrapado entre los brazos y el pecho desnudo de Doofy, "ahí va mi voluntad" piensa antes que Heinz lo lleve a la cama, sin pensarlo mucho, las pequeñas patas del monotrema recorren el cuerpo de la humana, hacia abajo.

-mmm.."no la tiene grande como cuando era humano, pero se siente bien, como un masaje" ah… Perry, de verdad eres bueno-.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente: "Siento algo diferente, la cama y la mano que tengo encima no parecen ser de Phineas o de Ferb, y tampoco reconozco la tela, más bien parece piel… ¿piel?..." abre los ojos, definitivamente esta en el abrazo de un cuerpo femenino desnudo, la sorpresa lo obliga a despertar su cerebro, así que recuerda el día anterior: la misión, el cambia-inador, el sexo en el baño, doof que seguía siendo chica, O.S.B.A… "¡Esperen! ¿Todavía estoy en la OSBA?, debo irme con phineas y ferb, los chicos tienden a temer lo peor cuando salgo de la rutina… pero, por alguna razón no quiero dejar a la mujer… ¿Por qué sigue siendo mujer? ¿Por qué no vuelve a la normalidad?... ¿habrá sido su culpa?... Monograma ya me dirá, hay que volver con los niños, si Monograma se entera que vine sin permiso, tendré problemas… ¿Por qué me estoy portando así? Ayer le gruñí a mi jefe,…" antes de terminar sus pensamientos, abre la puerta, pero apenas y ve a Carl que se sorprende de verlo.

-¿agente P? ¿No es muy temprano que está aquí? Bueno, solo pasare a dejarle la ropa de mujer a Doofenshmirtz- dice Carl tratando de pasar por la puerta.

Pero Perry volvió a gruñir agresivamente - ¡Grrrrrrrrgrgr!-

-¿agente P?- Carl se asusta y da unos pasos para atrás.

-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?- se escucha una voz de mujer, Doofenshmirtz se despertó.

Carl acerca la bolsa de compras a Perry, este entiende el mensaje, toma la bolsa y cierra la puerta con fuerza.- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Perry el ornitorrinco? Te has portado… diferente…-dice Carl, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea… se va con rapidez.

Dentro del cuarto: -vaya, mi nueva ropa, espero que no haya olvidado la ropa interior… -dice doof al recibir la bolsa. -¿Qué? ¿me vas a ver probar ropa?- dice Doof, Perry como si se hubiera vuelto a despertar reacciona, y niega con la cabeza y se va con prisa.

-mmm… por lo general los machos se van antes que las hembras despierten, creando el sentimiento de haber sido usadas… pero en estos momentos me da igual, un baño rápido antes de empezar mi plan con Monograma jajajaja… wow, tendre que practicar mi malvada risa… femenina-

Hace una horas, Carl recibió la orden de investigar de porque los agentes de la OSBA tenían que ser solteros, pero podia ignorarla cuando era hora de dormir, pues no era urgente, y un empleado no trabajaba bien estando cansado, apenas despertó fue hacer compras para la chica Doof, como no tenia quien lo guiara, con mucha pena, tuvo que inventarse que una tía perdió su maleta en un viaje en avión, y necesitaba al menos unas 8 prendas, ropa interior, pero no compro vestidos, a pesar que Doof había usado vestidos antes, sería muy pronto, ahora que vio al agente P, por segunda reaccionando de manera defensiva contra un… bueno no superior, pero es el asistente de Monograma, lo que lo hace casi un superior de Perry ¿no? Y de repente se le ocurrió algo… algo que hace tiempo la OSBA habían olvidado.

-¡oye, cuatro ojos!- exclama Doofy con su nueva ropa, pero Carl ni siquiera se molesto en volver la mirada, está muy ocupado leyendo un viejo libro para verificar sus sospechas.- ejem… -sigue siendo ignorado- ok, tomare esta cámara para grabar algo indecente y que arruinara la OSBA… -ignorado- y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…-

-ok…-es lo único que contesta Carl.

-… de acuerdo… adiós- se va Doofy. Un poco decepcionado que no viera su blusa escotada… en realidad no tiene mucho pecho, pero el escote favorece perfectamente su lado sensual, solo algunos agentes se le quedan viendo, no sabe cómo logra ese adolecente conseguirle ropa cómoda y lo hace ver tan bien, "tal vez me acostumbre a esto de ser mujer"-ahora Monograma-

Toc toc- adelante- responde Monograma, dejando pasar a Doofy- ¿Doofenshmirtz?... eh… veo que Carl le consiguió nueva ropa… eh… se le ve bien…- Monograma empiezan a subirle los colores, Doof sonríe con malicia, monograma voltea para otro lado, asi aprovecha para poner la cámara en el mueble de archivos, con suerte, Monograma estará muy distraído con el… ella… que no lo notara, así que se acerca, Monoceja, voltea a tiempo para que Doofy se sienta en sus piernas -¿¡que… que está haciendo!-

-solo quiero disculparme, por ayer, fui muy grosera, y tu solo querías ayudar, digo ofreciste a tus científicos, me dejaste entrar al OSBA, incluso compartimos los mismos puntos negativos de la ideas del doctor coco, que raro ¿no?-

-si… eso fue raro…-dice Monograma todavía sonrojado, pero no hace nada para quitarse a la mujer de encima, lo que es perfecto para el video, incluso su "amiguito" se está animando… ¿deberían tener sexo?

-Además, debes estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrado, necesitas desahogarte, ¿hay… alguna manera… en que… pueda… agradecerte?- una mano detrás de la cabeza y remover un poco las caderas, al parecer Doofenshmirtz también se está excitando, Monograma esta hipnotizado con el cuerpo de la mujer que se pega a su cuerpo…

-¡MAYOR MONOGRAMA!- escuchan la exclamación de Carl en alguna parte, obligados a separarse, pero doof sigue sentado sobre Monograma, ambos buscan donde se origino la voz, pues se oyó tan clara que parecía estar dentro de la oficina, pronto oyen que alguien se acerca corriendo, y sin pedir permiso, el chico con lentes pecoso, entra, cierra la puerta deprisa, ve la cámara que se llevo Doofenshmirtz y que no vio Monograma, la toma y la tira al piso para que se rompa, antes de entender lo que pasaba, Carl volvió a correr y se lanzo sobre ellos, los tres se cayeron para atrás con la silla, el pobre Monograma se pego en la cabeza, por suerte no fue un golpe fuerte, después de la sorpresa logro levantar un poco su cuerpo, mas no se quita a los 2. Los 3 logran sentarse básicamente encimados entre si. -¡demonios, Carl! ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿esa era una cámara de la OSBA? ¿Qué hacia aquí?-

-¡olvídese de la cámara! Tengo que decirle algo urgente- dice Carl, quien nunca le había hablado asi a Monograma, sorprendiendo a ambos mayores.

-¿para eso tenias que echarte encima de nosotros, Carl?-vuelve a preguntar Monograma.

-… no… no lo sé…-dice Carl, observando que esta enredado con su jefe y la mujer Doof- mmph… ¡le estoy diciendo que tengo que decirle algo urgente! ¿podria no desviar el tema?- replica.

-…ah… de acuerdo ¿de que se trata?-

-bien, ¿recuerda cuando me dijo que investigara del porque nuestros agentes son solteros?-

-si-

-pues por la simple razón de que son animales, señor, ¡instinto animal!-

-¿acaso está diciendo…?-

-¡Explícate!-

-verán, el instinto natural, es nacer, sobrevivir, reproducirse, y morir, nuestros agentes nacen y son entrenados, de hecho, encontré que los primeros agentes animales, fueron despedidos, cuando se les juntaron con hembras de su especie, estos tomaron conductas típicas, peleaban por su pareja, y se quedaban con ellas para siempre, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, creyeron que podían tomar a las crías que tenían para que fueran futuros agentes, pero no resultaba fácil, ya saben que el instinto paternal de algunos no nos lo permitía, así que decidieron que sería mejor que los agentes fueran solteros, pero no esteriles, al parecer hubo una huelga al respecto, ahora las misiones mantienen muy ocupados a los agentes como para buscar parejas, claro se dan raros casos, pero muy reducidos, lo verifique.

-un minuto, dr. Coco, estás diciendo que sus super-agentes, entrenados desde que nacieron… o desde… que importa… ¿no pueden controlarse cuando entran en celo… apareamiento…eh…?

-lo sé, no tiene sentido si es en humanos, pero el agente P todavía tiene la mentalidad de ornitorrinco, así que todavía están los instintos, en alguna parte de su cerebro ornitorrinco/humano, debió captar que usted estaba en celo y reacciono, aunque no lo crea- añade al ver la cara de sorpresa de doofy- solo es algo que hemos olvidado como humanos, las mujeres también entran en celo.-

-¡Vaya! ¿No terminaran las sorpresas que provoca el cambia-inador?- dice monograma.

-no todo es culpa de cambia-inador- se defiende Doof.

-¡oigan! ¡¿No ven el problema?- exclama Carl, volviendo a sorprender a los otros 2.

-¿Cuál problema?-

-¡El agente P se apareo con Doofenshmirtz! ¡Lo escogió como pareja! Digo la escogió ¡peleara por ella! ¡Todos los machos que estamos cerca de ella, estamos en peligro! ¡por eso le gruño ayer, señor! ¡Por eso me gruño hoy!-

-¡entonces debemos sacar a Doofenshmirtz de la OSBA!- dice Monograma tratando de levantarse- ¡por amor a…! ¡¿Quieren quitarse de encima?- pide, los 3 no saben cómo, estaban enredados, pero logran pararse.

-¿pero si me sacan? ¿Adonde iré? ¿Puedo regresar a mi departamento?- pregunta Doof.

- ya lo habíamos hablado, en ese departamento vive un hombre llamado Heinz doofensmirtz, no puede vivir una mujer con el mismo nombre-

-¿entonces adónde voy?-

- tranquilo Doofenshmirtz, no lo abandonaremos, le conseguiremos un departamento hasta que…-

Tip tip tip tip tip, un comunicador del escritorio de Monograma –yo contesto- se ofrece Carl.

-¡Mayor Monograma! ¡El agente P entro a la zona de los científicos y se llevo el inador de Doofenshmirtz!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?- exclama Monograma.

-¡vaya! No son ni las 12, y este dia ya empezó lleno de sorpresas- se queja Doof, preguntándose que haría el monotrema con su inador.

Pero la respuesta llego al abrirse por tercera vez la puerta de la oficina, esa si que nadie se lo esperaba: Perry es otra vez hombre. Monograma hubiera ordenado una explicación, pero Perry lo tenía en la mira, lo quería atacar, a él y a Carl.

-¡Pe…Perry!- de pronto Doofy se pone en medio, obstaculizando la vista de Perry de su "rival" y se lanza en sus brazos, como novia enamorada- sigues siendo un hombre pequeño, oye ¿Qué crees?-.

-¿Si?-

-a Monograma y al Dr. Coco, no les gusta que este aquí en la OSBA, que malos, ¿verdad? Pero me compraran una casa, para mi sola-

-yo puedo comprarte una casa propia- responde Perry, no despegaba la mirada de Doof, no vio las caras de sorpresas de los otros 2 hombres.

-¿en… en serio?... eh… vaya, pues vayamos a buscarla ¿no?... eh… ¿no puedes ponerte ropa normal?- pregunta al ver que Perry tenía otra vez una bata, solo que esta si era de su tamaño y abotonada.

Carl y Monograma no escuchan la respuesta pues Doof y Perry salieron de la oficina como novios, claro que Heinz está actuando y no quiere ver una pelea cerca de ella embarazada, Perry parece feliz cuando la mujer está a su lado.

-eh ¿señor Monograma? Creo que debemos ver las opciones- dice Carl que se escondía a las espaldas de MM.

-¿opciones?-

-de lo viene a futuro, el agente p, sigue siendo miembro de la OSBA, ¿quiere despedirlo asi nada mas?-

-¿significa que ya averiguaste las opciones? Me estas impresionando Carl-.

-gracias Señor, ejem, vera: 1.- podemos despedirlo y que ellos se arreglen, 2.- Que tal si mandamos a Doofenshmirtz lejos, y tratamos de mantener al agente p, claro que eso implica… chantajearlo u amenazarlo para que no lo… la busque y siga trabajando para la OSBA, 3.-…-

-¡Carl! Esas opciones son… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo cruel-

-la tercera seria… que se casaran-

-¡¿Qué? Agh.. Doofenshmirtz tiene razón, no son las 12 y este dia empezó con demasiadas sorpresas, debería buscar mis aspirinas… ¿casarse? ¿Estás seguro?-.

-bueno… como ya le explique, el agente p, luchara por ella, suena algo machista ¿eh?, en términos animales, el ornitorrinco llevaría a su hembra a su nido, la alimentaria, cuidaría mientras esta preñada y estará con ella el resto de su vida… claro al parecer hay excepciones…-

-Carl, te recuerdo que inador no puede cambiar a Doofenshmirtz a un ornitorrinco hembra, será mujer por el próximo año-

-y los ornitorrincos no pueden casarse, lo sé, señor…-responde resentido.

-eh… si, eso también…- a Monograma ya empieza asustarse.

-en todo caso, el punto seria que Perry se quedara como hombre… a mi parecer, Doofenshmirtz se está adaptando rápido a ser mujer-añade con una mirada extraña a Monograma.

Entendiendo que se refería a lo iba a suceder antes de que interrumpiera, Monograma vuelve a tener la cara roja, -¿y cómo sabes que no tenia estas tendencias antes de ser mujer?-.

-creo que eso ya lo sabríamos, señor, ¿recuerda? Las cámaras. Volviendo al tema: en términos humanos: ….- de pronto se queda de piedra

-¿Qué pasa, Carl?-

-¡oh, cielos! ¡El nido! ¿No lo oyó? ¡Fue a buscarle casa!- exclama Carl.

-¡rayos! Tienes razón, Carl, ¿sera posible que siguiente paso del agente P sea comprometerse con Doofenshmirtz?-

-eso creo, señor… los rituales animales no están lejos de los rituales humanos… ¿Qué?- pregunta Carl al ver que MM le manda una mirada de incredulidad.

-ni tanto, Carl, ni tanto-

-pero… ¿pero Doofenshmirtz querra casarse con él?- pregunta Carl.

-mmm… me atrevería a decir que no, porque a pesar del cambio de cuerpo, sigue siendo el mismo científico malvado, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, pero seria una mentira no decir que el agente p y el… ella, han creado una relación especial, enemigos, eneamigos… amigos… me atrevo a decir que el agente es la relación más solida que ha tenido Doofensmirtz, aunque claro, puede que se ponga unos "peros", o tal vez no…-

-debo suponer que ya se le paso… usted sabe… con Doofenshmirtz- pregunta Carl un poco apenado.

-asi es, Carl… pero la cámara será cobrada de tu sueldo-

-… no tengo sueldo, señor, soy residente, ¿recuerda?-

-…-

-…-

-¡oh, rayos!, me he dado cuenta que no le hemos informado nada la agente p-

-¿quiere decirle que Doofenshmirtz lo trato de seducir?-

-¡no! No le dijimos del porque Doofenshmirtz sigue siendo mujer, es decir, ¿el es consciente de su propio comportamiento? Y de estas opciones, cuando las sepa ¿querrá seguir adelante?-.

-si… que curioso, siempre informamos lo más pronto posible, pero dejamos pasar mucho tiempo… bueno, unas horas, supongo que nos sorprendimos demasiado con el embarazo de Doofenshmirtz, que nos olvidamos del agente p, ¡oh, cielos!-.

-¿ahora que?-

-los chicos flynn-Fletcher, señor.-

-¡es verdad!...- Monograma se pone a pensar-…bien, como yo lo veo… en caso de que el agente p decide casarse con Doofenshmirtz… podría… crearse un horario para convivir con los 3… pero… como tu dijiste… si se quedara con su mujer… entonces finalmente tendrá que abandonarlos… una mascota que se va y no regresa…- sentencia con tristeza.

-pobres… oh, vaya- dice sin subir la voz, igual de sorprendido por lo que se acordó-

-repito ¿ahora qué? Carl-pregunta ahora con cansancio.

-pues… en realidad es por curiosidad ¿si el agente p se queda como hombre… seguirá trabajando para la OSBA?-

-oh, eso, el agente p seguirá siendo miembro nuestro, solo que hará trabajos de agente humano-

-pero con el inador podemos cambiarlo cuando queramos- propone Carl.

-el inador no es nuestro, Carl… bien… parece que ya discutimos todos los temas posibles ¿verdad?-

-mmm… eso parece, señor, ¿hago una cita con el agente p para que venga a recibir el informe de los científicos?... un momento ¿y la familia Doofenshmirtz?-

-¡ow! ¡cielos!... espera… en todo el tiempo que combatimos a Doofenshmirtz, nadie ha ido a visitarlo… oh, ahora siento lastima por el… ella… solo su hija Vanessa se daría cuenta de esta posible desaparición, ella va a visitarlo cada segunda semana-

-creo que esta no es su semana-

-cierto, apuesto que quería que su hija supiera la que paso… no lo se, tal vez debería olvidarse de ella-

-¡¿olvidarse de su hija? ¿Ahora quien es el cruel?- salta Carl, pero Monograma ni se sobresalta.

-velo de esta manera Carl, si Vanessa lo sabe, y sigue con su vida normal, peeero, Charlenne tiene que entregar la pension, y tal vez un dia vaya al departamento y encuentra que lleva tiempo vacía, y cuestiona a su hija donde esta, la pobre tendrá un dilema, si le dice que no sabe, se preguntara porque diablos no le aviso a la familia, y menos a su tío que es el alcalde, y tal vez la tachen de insensible, si lo dice, bueno, tal vez piensen que se volvió loca o miente, aunque doofenshmirtz lograra demostrar que dice la verdad, pues, no creo que le hagan gracia… parecen gente de mente cerrada, no creo que entiendan sus metas con los inadores, asi que es posible que lo rechacen definitivamente, ya es difícil para el… ella… soportarlos-.

-vaya, no solo pierde Doofenshmirtz, si no también Vanessa, ¿podrá aceptar estas razones?-

-eso espero.-

En algún lugar de Danville: -¡oh, Perry! Esta es hermosa- dice Heinz mientras observa la casa, se parece a su departamento, pero con un toque mas hogareño, el hombre de pelo turquesa, que ahora tiene puesto un pantalón del mismo color de su cabello, y un chaleco naranja, y una fedora, la manda una señal afirmativa a la agente de bienes raíces.


	7. Chapter 7

-yyy… ¿Cuánto debo esperar para ir a comprar mis nuevos muebles?-pregunta Doof, mientras entra a la casa, ciertamente tiene un extraño parecido a su departamento, un espacio muy abierto, en vez de tener las secciones separadas, parecía que tenia la sala, el recibidor, la cocina, en una sección, la casa tiene 2 pisos, seguro arriba están las habitaciones, ya las contara, un palco, con mucho espacio como apreciar desde abajo, servirá para acomodarse a ver las estrellas, incluso hay una piscina, la cochera debe ser la única puerta de la pared- no me gusta este color amarillento ¿puedo ponerlo purpura?-

-claro- responde Perry que sigue de cerca a la mujer, cosa que pone un poco nerviosa.

-oigan, tranquilos, deben completar el papeleo, ya sabe donde esta mi oficina, tal vez 2 días, dejare que usted su esposa…-

-no es mi esposa-responde automáticamente Perry, este no le quita la mirada encima a Heinz, quien observa la puerta deslizante que da al jardin y a la piscina, como si esperara que otro hombre se acercara o ella se escapara.

-oh, ¿recien comprometidos?- vuelve a preguntar.

Perry por fin se da cuenta que alguien le habla-eh… tampoco…-dice volviendo a razones "¿Por qué me estoy tomando estas molestias para que doof se aleje de monograma?"-

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces es un hombre libre?- dice la agente acercándose y casi arrimarse al de pelo turquesa, este se sorprende, aunque tarda de asimilarlo y lo único que atina es hacerse a un lado provocando que la gente casi se caiga al piso, entendiendo la indirecta, se regresa indignada a lado de la puerta.

-esa casa de perro se va definitivamente- dice la mujer castaña regresando junto a Perry, le extraña que el hombre tenga una cara de haber hecho una mala travesura- ¿pasa algo, Perry? Espera- "me emocione demasiado con la casa, ¿para qué alargo lo inevitable? Mejor le digo lo del embarazo y sobre el instinto animal, antes de que pase algo más serio, como esta mañana que quería golpear a su jefe, pero me gusta la casa, con o sin Perry la conseguiré… deja de pensar y habla"- antes de que digas algo, yo debo decirte algo a ti-. "claro no faltan los nervios"

Extrañamente al instinto femenino de la agente le hace entender que la otra mujer va a decir algo muy importante, sintiéndose como mal tercio decide retirarse –bueno, si de verdad quieren la casa, espero verlos en mi oficina para el papeleo en menos de una hora- se va.

-bien… Perry…-

Bip bip bip. El comunicador de Perry suena, este lo saca de su bolsillo, el reloj tamaño ornitorrinco muestra a Carl –hola gente P, se le requiere que vuelva a la OSBA para que reciba el informe de laboratorio de los científicos ¿recuerda?-

-¿el informe del laboratorio a mi?... ok… ¿pero tienen que ser ahora?, digo de todas tengo que volver para pedir un favor…-

-ya que vas allá, tráeme la ropa que me compro el doctor coco-pide Heinz, suspirando aliviado, con suerte le explicaran todo en la OSBA.

-¿y tú que harás?- pregunta Perry, todavía con Carl en el comunicador, la pregunta es expresada con dominación.

-buena pregunta ¿Qué hare?- dice Heinz casi con burla, no permitirá que la etapa posesiva del agente lo controle. – ¡iré a ver los muebles! ¿No tienes problema con eso? ¿Verdad?- "tal vez estoy abusando en poner a prueba el temperamento de Perry el ornitorrinco, pero también es divertido, como siempre".

-le recomiendo la tienda de muebles del centro en la plaza Danville- interviene Carl, no es que sea la mejor tienda, es solo que el inconsciente de Perry sabe que en esa tienda las vendedoras son mujeres, y si no se equivoca, Perry se relajara y dira que si.

-bien por mi- dice Perry como predijo Carl, Doof se pregunta "¿debería contar las sorpresas del dia cada una por .25? tal vez me compre un sándwich.- toma- saca un localizador y se lo da "si, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad".- no me tardare- finalmente Perry sale a la calle, se queda parado, un carro que aparece de pronto se detiene frente a él, se sube y se van deprisa.

-*sigh* agentes, de todas formas mis muebles anteriores los conseguí también en la plaza de Danville- se dice a si misma antes de encaminarse.

Minutos mas tarde en la OSBA: Perry esta de piedra, enfrente de Monograma y Carl, que están ansiosos para ver la reacción del agente P- ¿Doofenshmirtz esta embarazado… embarazada? ¿Instinto animal? ¿Apareamiento? ¿Celo?...bueno eso explica porque he querido atacar a todos los machos desde que traje a Heinz…ja…ja…-trata de verle el lado divertido, pero nomas no la encuentra.

-si…eh… agente P… ahora que sabe esto…-

-y también porque me urgía sacarlo… sacarla de aquí..-

-eh… si… ¿todavía quiere seguir?- pregunta Monograma.

-eh-fue un corto desconexión con el cerebro- ¿seguir con qué?-

-¿Cómo decirlo? En ciertos términos… cortejar a la mujer doofenshmirtz- dice Carl.

-¿cortejar?- Perry se sorprende ante la palabra.

-se ofreció a comprarle una casa ¿recuerda? Le está buscando un nido… ¿saben? Usar estos términos me está fastidiando..-

-lo curioso- interrumpe Carl, aunque más bien parece que piensa en voz alta- es que orden debe ser, cortejar, aceptación, apareamiento y nido… ¿o es nido y apareamiento?

-¡¿quieren dejar de usar términos de animales?-explota Perry.

-perdón- se disculpa como siempre Carl.

-pero usted es un animal-observa Monograma un poco contrariado.

-ahorita no, bueno sigo siendo un ornitorrinco, pero nunca fui un ornitorrinco normal ¿recuerdan? Básicamente fui criado y entrenado casi como si fuera humano- dice Perry.

-mmm, es cierto, ¿cree poder controlar ese instinto animal?- pregunta MM

-ahora que lo sé, supongo que sí-

-¿podemos volver al tema? ¿Quiere estar con Doofensmirtz?- pregunta Carl volviendo a ponerse impaciente.

-¿estar con Doofenshmirtz?-

-¿algo asi como… casarse?-

Perry abre grande los ojos "¿casarme con Doofenshmirtz?, nunca pensé… en tener hijos… o en casarme, claro tampoco se me habría ocurrido ser un humano, Phineas y Ferb siempre llenaban el vacio que no llenaba la agencia, y la agencia también es mi vida, haber, si decido no estar doof, regresar con phineas y ferb y seguir haciendo agente… ¡no puedo creerlo! Phineas y Ferb, de repente los siento… como lo menos importante" se levanta y se sienta en el suelo y toma la pose de loto, para sorpresa de los presentes, Carl quiere preguntar que hace, pero Monograma con un dedo de los labios le dice que quede callado "lo más importante: la familia Flynn-Fletcher, la OSBA, Heinz Doofenshmirtz… si Heinz es importante para mí, cuando lo conoci no podia creer lo feliz que estaba de tener un némesis, porque eso significaba que lo consideraban una amenaza, a veces no podía creer que, según todos, yo, uno de los mejores, estuviera combatiendo, según algunos, uno de los peores científicos malvados de nivel menor, pero a veces el demostraba ser una verdadero peligro para el área limítrofe, trate de odiarlo por ser malo, pero al conocerlo… pues me dio lastima, incluso me pareció que tenía razón para ser malo, no podíamos odiarnos, de hecho en estos 5 años de rutina, nos creamos una rara amistad, era rutina, pero nos necesitábamos, me dolió cuando me cambio por Peter el panda, pero recobro la razón y me suplico volver con el… eso se escucho raro… lo hubiera extrañado cuando me mandaron con El Regugirtador, pero pensé antes en los niños Flynn-Fletcher, y cuando empecé a pensar en el, apareció, y me ayudo, dudo que haya sido consiente y pudimos estar juntos… ok, eso también se oyó raro… tal vez este instinto animal si me está dominando… La OSBA, no es mi hogar, pero aquí soy donde soy realmente, no tengo que fingir lo que no soy… "fingir"… es lo que siempre he hecho con Phineas y Ferb, me he sentido culpable… creo que la OSBA no la voy a dejar, phineas, Ferb, Heinz… Heinz, Ferb, Phineas…"

Visualizando a los 3, los niños se veían mas borrosas y alejadas, de algún modo quería acercarse, pero la mujer Doofenshmirtz está a su lado-¿Tú también vas a despreciarme, Perry?- pregunta la dolida voz femenina, Perry la observa, tiene los ojos tristes, no es raro, siempre tiene razones para estar triste, conmueve al agente, "yo nunca te he despreciado… bueno, he roto tus inadores, y te has puesto triste por eso… pero tenía que hacerlo…. Ahora estoy divagando…" -¿no quieres estar con nuestro hijo? - "eso sonó a chantaje, pero… si, si quiero… lo siento chicos, pero por lo menos soy quien soy con ella".

Perry finalmente abre los ojos y se levanta.

-¿y bien agente P?- pregunta Monograma, "algunos agentes tienden a tomar en serio algunos entrenamientos"

-pues al parecer me voy a casar- dice con una sonrisa.

-¡vaya!- exclama Carl sorprendido, MM no tanto, olvidando el tema animal, Perry parece encantado con el cambio físico de doofenshmirtz.

-bien, agente P, pero antes de que celebremos la boda… digo si es que quieren boda- esto último lo dice en voz baja- aparte de que tienes que preguntarle a Doofenshmirtz, ha detalles que debes comunicar.-

-¿si?-

-Primero: tendremos que darles nuevas identidades, o sea nuevos nombres. Segundo: haber si dejara de hacer inadores malvados, eso incluye dejar miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. Tercero: me temo que las malas noticias son sobre la familia doofenshmirtz y Vanessa, parecerá una orden cruel, pero creo que el dr… digo la señorita Doofenshmirtz entenderá- dice Monograma con tristeza.

Perry pierde la sonrisa.

Media hora después. Agencia de bienes raíces: -no hay problema, señor, puedo tener la casa apartada por una semana, pero usted sabe necesito un adelanto de 50%, ¿en serio? Gracias, espero comunicarme pronto con ustedes-

En otro lado Perry cuelga el teléfono, y se apresura en usar el localizador que le dio a Doofenshmirtz- esto es peor que cuando le golpeaba para arruinar sus planes, pero incluso a mi me conviene… eso es muy cruel- se dice a sí mismo.

1 hora más tarde, en el hotel donde se hospedan Perry y Doofenshmirtz: la mujer trata de ahogar su llanto con la almohada boca abajo, Perry comunico su mensaje: abandonar a Vanessa.

-Vanessa estará bien, lo sabes- dice Perry, esta triste por causarle semejante tristeza, sabe que Monograma dio buenas razones, y Doof lo sabe, pero no es fácil aceptarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente en la OSBA: -¿Perry Flynfetch? ¿Doofania Heinzhmirtz?- lee el hombre de pelo turquesa.

-¡Carl! ¡Más bien parece que jugaste con las letras de los nombres ya existentes!- replica Monograma al observar al igual que Perry los nuevos documentos con las "nuevas" identidades.

-no soy bueno para asignar nuevas identidades, hay muchos apellidos, pude haber escogido cualquiera, pero no dejaba de pensar que no debía ser cualquier apellido para ellos- se defiende Carl con algo de pena.

-pues lo volverás hacer- dice Monograma a punto de pasarle los papeles ya hechos.

-no, están bien- dice Perry tomando los papeles.

-¿Qué? Pero agente P, son casi ridículos- replica Monograma incrédulo a lo que escucho.

-no lo son, como usted dijo: son un juego de palabras, si hubiera sido humano, me hubiera gustado llamarme Perry Flynn-Fletcher, lo que Carl hizo fue quitar unas letras, ahora, cada vez que escuche el apellido pensare en mi anterior familia, sin ponerme sentimental, ustedes me conocen, en cuanto a "Doofy"; no será un gran cambio para ella, además "Doofania" casi suena chistoso, como su mini-pais, creo que están bien-. Dice Perry contento.

-mmm… bah, como quiera agente P, y por cierto, si puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo le dio el "si"…Doofy?- al decir el nombre a Monograma casi le da risa.

-oh… eso… en realidad, todavía no se lo he preguntado…-responde Perry.

-¿Qué? Entonces no puede dar por sentado que habrá boda…-dice Monograma.

-¡claro que habrá boda!... lo siento… no lo controlo del todo- se disculpa Perry, A Carl y a MM no les sorprende, tal vez deban acostumbrarse a que cada arrebato de celos es un "Doof es solo mia".-es que tampoco se lo podia pedir mientras lloraba por Vanessa-.

-cierto, es entendible, solo espero que por esto no se eche atrás y trata de comunicarse con su hija, saben, es lo único que ama en el mundo-Perry pone una cara de que quiere contradecirlo, pero no puede, porque es cierto, pero tiene un profundo deseo de que Doof lo ame.

Sin embargo, lo que teme Monograma es precisamente lo que puede estar a punto de ocurrir: en el hotel donde Perry tiene hospedado a la mujer, esta trata de escribir una carta de despedida "Querida Vanessa:…" es lo único que tiene la hoja, Doofy tiene mucho para escribir, pero a la vez no debe dar detalles y explicar lo que pasa, pues aunque le duela en lo profundo de su alma, acepta las ordenes de Monograma, pero se apodero una necesidad de despedirse correctamente de ella… pero ¿Cómo?. Fue su mayor alegría en toda su desgraciada vida, desde que nació se esforzó por ser el mejor padre, hubo días buenos y malos, días fabulosos, incluso días deprimentes, juntos, ¿Cómo expresar el pesar que siente ahora? "¡ya sé!" con algo de tristeza solo escribe la única verdad: "querida Vanessa: te amo, hija. Cuídate. Papá"… ¿ahora qué?... todavía no tiene dinero para mandarla por correo general, y no puede ir a la casa de Charlenne, es un lugar muy poco transitado, pero si llegaran a preguntar quién dejo la carta, 2 o 3 personas podrían recordarla, ¿Cómo le hara?... claro que también se harto en estar en esa habitación, cierra el sobre, toma el bolso que Carl le consiguió, y sale.

Camina sin fijarse a donde va… ¿o si lo sabe? "¿Cómo diablos y para que llegue aquí?" observa que está enfrente de la alcaldía de su hermano Roger, al acordarse de su hermano, le nace un nuevo sentimiento "¡que coraje! Nunca logre humillar a Roger, y ese era uno de mis principales propósitos de toda mi vida, y después de que nació… ¿podre vivir ante este fracaso?... creo que si…mmm, espera… ¿Por qué no? Una carta que aparece misteriosamente en la oficina del alcalde, sobre su hermano desaparecido, podría ser interesante, solo debo poner el destinatario; para: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz… sobrina del alcalde Doofenshmirtz. Claro, nadie conoce a Heinz Doofenshmirtz… como sea, no debería ser difícil entrar… espero" decidida, entra a la alcaldía, sabe dónde está la oficina, no mira a nadie, y nadie le dice nada, tal vez piensen que tiene una cita con alguien o con el alcalde, llega a la puerta, que raro, no está la secretaria ¿se la habrá llevado a un hotel?, imposible, Roger solo le gustan las chicas lindas, y la secretaria no es nada linda, solo necesita pasar y dejar la carta en un lugar visible, "tal vez lo pasen por alto por algunos días, pero alguien tendrá que verlo y leer el destinatario".

La primera parte resulta sencilla, entra, esta vacía la oficina… ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué habría pasado si Roger hubiera estado? Pero no esta, una mesita en la esquina parece perfecta, ahí deja la carta, "y ahora me voy… ¡Héy! Esta es la 1ra misión que cumplo sin problemas" de regreso a la puerta para salir de la alcaldía… pero alguien más entra "¡o tal vez no!" se aterra al ver a su hermano entrar.

El también se muestra sorprendido al encontrar a una mujer extraña en su oficina- señorita ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunta reponiéndose, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-pu… pues… ejem… busco… ¡el departamento de quejas por la electricidad!- exclama de repente tratando de acercarse a la puerta, pero Roger cubre toda la salida posible.

-¿quejas por electricidad? Ahora está cerrada-responde Roger sin quitar su irritante sonrisa, pero su mirada está cambiando.

"¿si hay departamento de quejas?... pude haber venido antes por otros asunto… ¡Heinz! Hay que salir de aquí"- que mal, es la primera vez que vengo y no sabía que lado ir, soy nueva en la ciudad, pero ya que está cerrado, mejor me voy- trata de avanzar por el único hueco que hallo para salir, pero Roger se la bloquea-¿señor?-

-¿eres nueva? Entonces permíteme presentarme- sin invitación, Roger toma de la mano de la mujer, que empieza a preguntarse que esta pasando y como saldrá de esto- soy el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz- de improviso, no sabe cómo, logro darle la media vuelta mientras pone una mano sobre su cintura y la lleva a su escritorio – también conocido como el hombre más guapo de la ciudad-"oh, diablos… ¿no querrá decir lo que creo que quiere decir?" –Y entre algunas… también el mejor amante…- ambos están del mismo lado del escritorio, Doofy ahora está sentado en el escritorio.

-uh… te advierto… que esto es… eh… como si… lo hicieras con tu hermano- dice la mujer, solo ella sabe, sin embargo, la respiración lujuriosa de Roger sobre su cara, le provoca excitación, recordando el sexo con Perry, y su intento de seducir a Monograma de no haber sido por Carl, hubiera sucedido algo más.

Roger queda serio por un segundo después de lo que dijo, y al siguiente segundo vuelve su lujuriosa sonrisa, aunque no mirando a la mujer -¿Por qué no? Tal vez un dia lo intente-

"¿WTF? ¿¡Roger es bisexual!" Sí, eso sorprendió a la "hermana", pero el alcalde volvió su atención otra vez en ella, acercándola para que sienta su erección, y si, eso la excita más, un desesperado deseo de tener se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Toc toc -¿¡Que!- exclama Roger molesto por la interrupción, pero no va a abrir la puerta.

-¿uh?... di… disculpe alcalde- es la secretaria- pero afuera hay un tal señor Perry Fly… FlynFetch…-

Antes de entrar de pánico, Roger trata de que lo bese, pero eso ya no importa "¡¿Perry? ¡No puede ser el mismo! ¿O sí? ¡Mejor me voy!... ¡no puedo salir por la puerta! ¿Por dónde? ¡La ventana!" -¡ough!- "¿y eso?" se pregunta a punto de saltar afuera de la oficina, se vuelve para de donde se origina ese quejido, y es roger, tumbado en el suelo con expresión de dolor"¿pero que…? ¡oh!" al parecer en su apuro, le dio en el… "¡qué importa! ¡Debo salir antes que Perry me vea!... lástima que no pueda ver a Roger retorcerse por horas" finalmente salta.

En la parte trasera de la alcaldía, "al parecer nadie me vio salir de la ventana del alcalde, ¿Dónde estará Perry? Tal vez dentro de la alcaldía, vamos hay que salir de aquí" no sabe por dónde salir, toma la izquierda, esta otra vez cerca de la entrada de la alcaldía "Perry no está a la vista".

-¿te divertías con el alcalde?- escucha una voz masculina, bastante molesta y se antoja que no sea airada.

Doofy se queda de piedra, siempre se enfrentaba a Perry por medio de golpes, y después se miraban "con odio", se separaban, y se veian al dia siguiente, pero ahora las circunstancias son diferentes, el hecho de que Perry la veía como pareja y tomara una actitud posesiva estaba siendo difícil digerir, ahora acaba de "escapar" de un hombre, y por la frase que menciono el agente, de alguna manera sabía que era lo estaba a punto de suceder en la oficina antes de ser interrumpidos, lo mira a la cara, de verdad parece furioso, estaba escondido detrás de una columna, la hace temblar de miedo, pero como siempre ha hecho, es mejor huir del problema -¡Mira! ¡Roger! - El instinto territorial de Perry lo obliga a dar la vuelta para buscar a su rival, Doofy aprovecha y corre.

Corre y corre hasta que… -¡aww! ¡Pero qué auto convertible tan lindo! ¡Y encima de color turquesa!... mmm y tiene capota café… ¿y las defensas de color amarillo?... esto me recuerda a…- piensa Doofy totalmente distraído.

-¿a un ornitorrinco?- dice una voz masculina.

-¡Sí! ¡A un ornitorrinco!... qué raro- dice sin fijarse quien le hablo, se queda viendo el auto por lo menos un minuto entero.

-ejem…-

-¿Qué?- preguntarse sin todavía fijarse, pero ya sabe que está a sus espaldas.

-…mmmm…Doofy…-

-¿eh?...- voltea-ah, hola Perry- vuelve a observar el auto, su cerebro por fin procesa- … uh… ¡eck!-

-cálmate, ya se me paso- dice Perry tranquilamente, ella lo nota, -no fuiste muy lejos- le señala.

Resulta que sigue en el parque frente a la alcaldía, y solo recorrió una calle.

le abre la puerta del pasajero- lo acabo de comprar ¿te gusta?-

-eh… si, mucho- más calmada, sube al auto, siempre quiso uno así, claro, no había pensado con los colores del ornitorrinco, tal vez toques morados y purpuras, Perry, que parecía contento de darle gusto a la científica, sube a la del conductor. Apenas empieza a manejar, Doofy está emocionado, de hecho, cree que Perry se lo compro solo a él.

-yyy… pues… ejem… ¿Roger?- Perry no quería enojarse, porque si lo hacía, Doof quería huir como intento hace rato-digo…-

Doofy entiende lo que Perry lo que quiere decir, aunque desinflo su globo de felicidad- no fui con esa intención, se me… ¿insinuó?... no, ¡agh! ¡Necesito sexo! ¡No sé porque! ¡Y algunos dicen que las embarazadas no necesitan sexo! ¡no estoy dispuesta a la abstinencia!... wow ¿de dónde salió eso?- dice Doofy, esas exclamaciones no las pensó antes, sin mencionar que ahora quiere que Perry maneje algo mas rápido, pues algunos escucharon lo que dijo -salgamos de aquí- pide sonrojada tratando de reducirse y taparse la cara.

El agente le sorprende la repentina reacción, debería estar acostumbrado, Doof siempre ha sido impulsivo, pero al parecer no es el único que tiene reacciones secundarias. -¿dijiste "sexo"? lo hubiera dicho antes-.

-¿uh?... ¿Qué? ¿Perry?...-

En la OSBA.

-Carl ¿y el agente P?- pregunta monograma.

-no lo sé, señor-

-¿y Doofenshmirtz?-vuelve a preguntar, con algo de pena.

-tampoco lo sé, después de que dejaron la alcaldía, perdí el rastro-

En otro hotel:

-vaya, Perry, eres más delicado que la primera vez- opina Doof después de tener sexo.

-es porque ahora estas preñado, no quiero hacerle daño al bebe- responde Perry con una extraña seriedad.

-qué lindo… bueno, mejor me vo…-al tratar de levantarse, Perry la jala de vuelta a la cama, de repente se le encima, bloqueándola -¡oye! ¿que estas…?-.

-no me gusta que estés coqueteando con Monograma y el alcalde- dice Perry molesto.

-yo no estaba coqueteando con Roger, el me trato de seducir, y ¿Por qué no puedo coquetear con Monograma?-

-¡porque eres mía!-exclama Perry, asustando y sorprendiendo a la mujer. –lo… lo siento-

-pe… pe… pero…-

-cásate conmigo-

-¿¡Que! Pero somos enemigos-

-ya no, desde el sexo, nos volvimos algo diferente-

-o...oye… si esto es por el instinto animal, apareamiento, territorial… -

- lo tengo controlado… lo controlare… lo juro…- esto último lo dice de corazón pero con algo de angustia.

-¿Pero… porque quieres casarte conmigo?... conmigo…- vuelve a mostrar esa baja autoestima que siempre ha arrastrado.

-¡porque!- finalmente deja que se levante, la toma de las manos- porque, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, hace 5 años que prometimos odiarnos, pero nunca lo hicimos en realidad, 5 años de rutina, y nunca nos aburrimos, porque cada día tú me sorprendías con algo nuevo, a veces me impresionabas con tus trampas, otras no tanto… escuchaba tus deprimentes historias-.

-una vez te dormiste- replica Doofy.

-Si-acepta apenado- ese día no dormí bien, lo juro, pero nos volvimos dependientes, yo contaba las horas para venir a detener tu malvado plan…-

-y yo me esforzaba para hacer una grandiosa trampa para atraparte y un original dialogo… ¿yo dije eso?-

-lo sé, siempre némesis, en el fondo amigos, claro, nunca pensamos en llegar a esto, no creo que sea del todo el instinto animal, tal vez el sentimiento ya estaba ahí, estoy seguro… quiero casarme contigo Doofania Heinzhmirtz- de repente saca una cajita pequeña, moradita y la abre: un anillo matrimonial, es una piedra grande, con forma de corazón, hermosa.

-¡oh! ¡perry! ¿De verdad…? Yo… cla… ¿? ¿Doofania?... -

-ejem… ¿Doofy?- Perry ya quiere la respuesta.

-yo… no sé porque… ¡pero si! ¡Si quiero!... ¿podemos volver intentarlo sin estar desnudos? Me cuesta tomarlo en serio-


	9. Chapter 9

Unas 30 horas después:

-entonces… hizo una cosa rara: después de que me bañe y cambie, el ya no estaba, dejo una nota donde me desafiaba a encontrar el anillo que lo escondió en una florería que yo conocía, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues fui, y bueno… no busque mucho porque me distraje con unos narcisos blancos, de verdad preciosos, sabes que no se me da cuidar plantas, pero me contento con mirarlas… me quede un largo rato… de pronto se me acerca una empleada y me da una nota, era de Perry que ahora escribe que escondió el anillo en una pastelería, si la conoces, si no, deberías ir, hacen los mejores pasteles, y tienen increíbles adornos, pero estaba tan embelesado con uno con forma de herramientas que me recordaba a los inadores, de un lindo color gris, bueno era plateado, morado y un poco de verde. Y otro empleado se me acerco con otra nota, otra vez Perry que había escondido el anillo en una joyería, ya empezaba a irritarme, incluso pensé en no ir, pero de todas formas fui, cuando llegue, esta vez tuve que ver cada uno de los anillos para ver cuál era el mío, pero el gerente se ofreció en enseñarme unos anillos matrimoniales, trate de decirle que no iba a comprar ahora, porque de verdad, no tenía dinero en ese momento, pero estaba de necio, así que no tuve remedio que escuchar y ver lo que me enseñaba, de una vez te digo que la plata y el oro ya perdieron su atractivo, aunque no puede hacerme de la vista gorda con el oro blanco, no sé que tenía que me gusto, el vendedor se dio cuenta, y de inmediato me dio otra nota de Perry, ya empezaba a hartarme, pero esta vez decía que daría el anillo en el laberinto del invernadero de Danville… si, decía eso, imaginándome que por fin no me haría dar más vueltas… desgraciadamente los laberintos no son mi especialidad, creo que estuve dando vueltas por una hora, hasta que vi a Perry el ornitorrinco, si, ornitorrinco, volando con esa hélice encima de las macetas señalándome el camino, así llegue al centro del laberinto, ¡y sorpresa! Allí estaba un vestido de novia y Perry el ornitorrinco con mi anillo de compromiso… no sabía que podía ser juguetón- opina Doofy mientras intenta acomodarse la tiara del velo, de un modo que le guste- se supone que conozco a Perry desde hace 5 años… bueno, no lo conozco mucho, pero está mostrando una cara, no digo que no me guste, hace años que no me siento asi, querido, desde charlenne… seguro te estás preguntando si de verdad amo a Perry, creo que lo amo… porque si no, estaría huyendo a otro país, incluso estoy emocionada, aunque he cuestionado el sentimiento de Perry por ese instinto animal, pero para ser sincera creo que fue culpa del libro "kama sutra" ¡y no me digas que fue mi culpa! Le dije que leyera revistas, no libros- dice Doofy mientras trata de acomodarse la tiara del velo, Peter el panda solo parpadea -¿sabes? Me sorprende que Perry te haya elegido como padrino, tal vez significa que ya no esta celoso de nuestra amistad y ya sabes lo que dicen de los celos: solo son para gente insegura- Peter asiente- oh Peter, gracias por escuchar… pero… ¿sabes lo que más me desconcierta?- el panda encoge los hombros-¿¡de donde saco Perry este vestido de novia!- señala el vestido de novia que trae puesto, Peter solo parpadea 2 veces en señal de confusión- veras: uno de mis planes fue cerrar todas las lavanderías del área limítrofe, ofreciendo lavado gratis, me lleve toda la ropa a una isla, ahí peleamos Perry el ornitorrinco y yo, y en algún momento extraño… yo tenía puesto… este vestido… y perry… no sabría decir si era un traje de novio, porque era tamaño ornitorrinco… ¿entiendes? ¿Qué posibilidad hay? ¿Es el mismo vestido?...-.

Mientras Doofy divaga con Peter en el camarote, el salón de fiestas que Perry rento, ya está listo. –Demonios Carl, no puedo creer que el agente P haya hecho todo para Doofensh… digo Heinzhmirtz… de verdad la quiere- Monograma está desconcertado.

-volviendo al tema de los cambios de cuerpos ¿vamos a pedirle al agente P que nos devuelva el inador?- pregunta Carl viéndose en una ventana, si se le ve bien el moño.

-no Carl, ya te lo dije, el inador no es nuestro, además, recuerda que Doofenshmirtz no sabe que escaneamos sus inadores, nunca confiscamos, recuerdas, se destruyen-

-¿no le preocupa que…lo este usando para su propio beneficio?-

-acepto que nuestro monotrema se descontrolo un poco y de eso culpo a… umm, ¿la señorita Heinzhmirtz?... aunque confió que volveré a ser el hombre confiable de siempre… digo ornitorrinco… ¡agh! El agente…-

-¿significa que dejaremos que conserve el cambia-inador? – pregunta el asistente.

-bueno… por el momento… no ha hecho nada malo- finaliza Monograma tranquilo con sus propias reflexiones.

Tardaron unos 5 o 10 minutos, porque Doofy no sabía cómo aplicarse el maquillaje, solo la OSBA está de invitada, ni los Flynn-Fletcher, ni los Doofenshmirtz. Los únicos que importan son los novios.

Fuera del salón de fiestas: 2 niños, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello verde, se acercan, porque su rastreador de Perry dice que ahí está su mascota- vamos Ferb-.

Aunque Phineas no se le ocurre él porque su mascota estaría allí, arrastra a su hermano dentro, pero- ¡alto ahí!- se interpone la gerente.

-señora por favor, creemos que nuestro ornitorrinco esta dentro- pide Phineas.

Aunque a la señora le conmueve la petición del niño, pero tiene que cumplir con su trabajo –lo siento, pequeño, pero hay una boda en estos momentos… con muchos animales…- esto último lo dice pensativamente pues es algo inusual.

-¿animales? ¡Entonces Perry debe estar!- Phineas vuelve a intentar entrar, pero otra vez es interceptado.

-¡hey! Espera, lo siento, hay perros, gatos, una gallina, mapache incluso hay un panda… pero lo juro, no hay ningún ornitorrinco, vi a todos los invitados, incluso a los novios…-

-¿es… está segura?- pregunta Phineas.

-sí, lo siento- responde la mujer, aun cuando reviso la lista, para estar segura.

-pero… nuestro rastreador… no entiendo….- dice Phineas con un hueco en el corazón.

Ferb esta igual de confundido, pero como siempre no lo expresa –vámonos Phineas, Mamá debe estar esperándonos-Phineas está algo flojo y se deja llevar, la gerente los mira con pena, pero está segura que no hay ornitorrincos en la boda.

1 mes después: -Aquí en vivo desde la alcaldía, el alcalde tiene una petición urgente al área limítrofe y tal vez, al mundo- dice el reportero, mientras se hace silencio al entrar el alcalde acompañado de Charlenne y Vanessa (esta última con ojeras).

-Buenos días, gracias por venir tan pronto, lamentablemente debo anunciar que mi hermano mayor Heinz Doofenshmirtz aparentemente lleva más de 3 semanas desaparecido, aquí, mi sobrina Vanessa, quien iba a su fin de semana de convivencia, no lo encontró, el lugar llevaba días abandonado, descubrió comida podrida, polvo acumulado encima de los muebles, me llamo tan pronto como pudo, desgraciadamente a pesar de mis influencias, se gasto todas las líneas de investigación y parece que a mi hermano se lo trago la tierra, por eso, espero… si lo vieron, informen lo antes posible a la policía… o a mi-.


	10. Chapter 10

9 meses después:

-a ver, por orden, ¿Dónde está?... ah… aquí, las fotos de la boda, mi pastel ideal, que bonito color gris, mis narcisos, los anillos de oro blanco… sigo pensando que es un poco perturbador que el juego de búsqueda se hay convertido en una selección de elementos para mi boda… "perfecta"- observa Doofy mientras pone las fotos en el nuevo álbum - ¿Qué sigue? A si, nuestra semana de luna de miel en hawaii, como me costo usar bikini, tuve que improvisar con otro tipo de traje de baño, parecía de buce *sigh* como le gusto a Perry molestarme por eso, mmph…haber las que faltan… cuando pintamos la casa… cuando compramos lo muebles… cuando compramos ropa, no me gusto gastar tanto, por suerte Perry no puso objeciones en comprar económica… ¡Estas son mis favoritas! Cuando hicimos el cuarto de la bebe… ¡una niña!... que emoción… una forma de empezar de cero, sin Charlenne, ahora el padre es Perry… mmmm… no puedo creer que ya tengo 9 meses de matrimonio con mi ex némesis- se dice a si mismo mientras observa la alianza de oro blanco en su dedo- y han… sido de los mejores… -

-¿estás lista? Aquí tengo la maleta- dice Perry en la puerta.

-ya voy...ugh…- al menos trata de levantarse- uh… ¿Por qué no dejas la maleta en el auto mientras trato de levantarme?- pide, claro que Perry al dejar la maleta en la nueva minivan purpura de su esposa, regresa rápido para cargarla e ir al hospital.

10 horas después –se parece a los 2- dice la enfermera.

Si, se parece a los 2: cabello turquesa, heredo la nariz de su madre, ojos azules, la felicidad de los padres no se describe con palabras al recibir a su pequeña Penny.

1 año y medio después:

-me aburro- dice doofy a su hija, que la mira curiosa- ser ama de casa es aburrido, ahora entiendo porque varias terminan haciendo clubes, como clases de cocina, tejer, digo incluso antes de casarme con tu padre, ya tenia experiencia de limpiar mi propia casa y tenia todo limpio antes de las 12, hacia inadores, se destruían y volvía a limpiar… ¡no puedo seguir así!-la bebe hace un movimiento como si se hubiera asustado- lo siento Penny- carga a la niña que no tarda en recostarse en su pecho.- y tu eres una niña muy tranquila, vamos, hay que darle algo de acción a la vida de mami-.

-¡gu!- la bebe señala una foto de su papi Perry.

-Perry esta de misión, no sé qué misiones hace ahora, nunca me habla al respecto, dice que algunas son "súper secretas" ¡que presumido!-.

-jijijii- ahora la niña rie, pues con la última frase hizo una expresión exagerada.

-mmm, ¿o me uno a un club o…? – de repente se le ocurre algo- ¿prometes guardar el secreto?- le pregunta de enfrente a la bebe, quien parecía ser muy atenta, aprieta la nariz de su Mamí, ella lo toma como un "si" –vamos hacer inadores, un poco a escondidas para que no se nos aparezca un animal agente… esa sería una desventaja y tendría problemas con tu Papi… ¿Qué tipo de inador puedo hacer que no escandalice la OSBA? Mmmm… a ese minivan le falta más seguridad… ¿tú qué dices?-

-¡ah! Jajaja- es lo único que responde la bebe.

5 meses después: "¿Para que vengo? Yo sufria mucho con ese estúpido juego" pienso Doofy regañándose a si misma, mientras ve el juego anual de kickball de los Doofenshmirtz desde la distancia llevo a Penny a la zona de juegos, la pequeña se está divirtiendo mucho con los otros niños.

-hola Señora FlynFletch- saluda Linda acercándose con una heladera flotante.

-hola Señora Flynn-Fletcher, bonita heladera- saluda Doofy, recuerda a Linda por su fallida cita, pero la reencontró apenas hace un mes, después del aseo de su casa (en realidad invento varios inadores para hacer el aseo de su hogar) quedaba con mucho tiempo libre, aunque trato de llenarlo con improvisadas clases de educación avanzada, se dio cuenta que Penny necesitaba relacionarse con otros niños (para empezar odiar alguno) y el solo para des aburrirse, encontró el reciente club "prepara kindergarden" donde madres que no saben que hacer con su tiempo, pero tampoco tienen trabajo, tienen hijos menores de 3 años, se juntan y se la pasan hablando, tomando galletas, haciendo chistes, eso la entretiene, Linda es una fundadora, después de pasar por una depresión, pues al parecer descubrió algo que no sabia de sus hijos, se sintió terrible, según le dijo (en realidad fue una explicación muy vaga) fue injusta con su hija, como madre debería saber todo de sus propios críos, claro que cuando se dio cuenta, los castigo, pero al analizarlo, no fue su mejor decisión, se sintió como la peor de la Mamás, pero al poco tiempo lo soluciono haciendo este grupo según para que las madres hicieran un perfecto lazo con sus hijos para que no les pasara lo mismo que a ella... claro que uso el tema de "prepara-kindergarden" según para que los niños se conocieran y se hicieran amigos antes de ir a la escuela.

-gracias, me lo regalaron mis hijos, y solo tienen 14 y 15 años- señala linda.

-yo he inventado mejores- murmura Doofy, pero linda lo oye.

-¿en serio?, vaya, hoy en dia todos son inventores, tal vez debería intentarlo yo también- dice Linda.- por cierto, no sé si lo hayas notado que nuestro apellidos se parecen-.

-¿en serio?-.

-¡si! flynFetch… Flynn-Fletcher-.

-que raro- comenta Doofy sin darle importancia, no le parece gran cosa.

-mira- murmura Linda de repente, señalando con prudencia en dirección a la reunión familiar, dos mujeres castañas iban en dirección contraria.

- Vanessa por favor, no te puedes ir, es la reunión familiar doofenshmirtz ¿recuerdas?- pide Charlenne persiguiendo a su malhumorada hija, ya grande.

-tengo 18 años, no puedes decirme que hacer, y no volveré con ese grupo de hipócritas- dice Vanessa caminando fuera del alcance de su madre.

-¡¿hipócritas? ¡Vanessa! Es tu familia…-

-¡¿es una reunión familiar? ¡pues parece que falta alguien!- exclama Vanessa esforzándose en no llorar. Charlenne ya no tiene argumentos, y triste se da media vuelta para volver al juego.

Vanessa logra mantenerse y sigue caminando… hasta la mesa de campo donde están sentadas las señoras doble F, como si no estuvieran allí. Linda no sabia que hacer y solo se le ocurria mover los ojos en busca de una salida, en cambio Doofy esta en un dilema, quiere confortar a su hija mayor, si no se equivocaba, hace menos de un minuto se refería a él, su padre, el que faltaba en la reunión familiar, pero no podía, se delataría, pero le duele ver que su hija este tan deprimida. Su razonamiento dice que no haga nada, su corazón esta temblando de ansiedad ¿podrían ponerse de acuerdo? -eh… ¿quieres agua de pepino?- ofrece acercando su propia jarra.

Vanessa le molesta que le hablen en el estado que esta, vuelve su mirada para ver quien la habla para replicarle- yo no…- pero ojos azules de la mujer de blusa negra sin mangas y nariz afilada le parecen extrañamente familiar- ah… si, claro- Doofy se emociona pero una vocecilla le dice que no diga nada imprudente- esta fría para un dia caluroso-.

-Gracias…mmm… sabe como el que hacia mí… Papá-Vanessa no entiende porque la mujer le provoca sentimiento ¿acaso la conoce?-no es una Doofenshmirtz? Parece que tiene la nariz de la familia- observa.

-ah… ¡no! Para nada, mi apellido de soltera es Heinzhmirtz…-dice, con linda a lado, puede mentir sobre eso, solo espera que Vanessa, que es muy lista, no descubra el juego de palabra s de Carl en el nombre.

-mmm, suena Brulsestein…-empieza a sentir molestia por que todo le recuerda a su desaparecido Padre, asi que decide cambiar de tema- pues… eh… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- en realidad no le interesa, pero no quiere volver al juego de los Doofenshmirtz.

-pues- finalmente Linda se incluye en la conversación- este un club de madres con hijos, antes de que empiecen el kindergarden- explica- es para que tengan amigos una vez que entren-.

-suena interesante… y ¿Cuáles son sus hijos?-.

-yo solo soy una de las fundadoras, Doofy tiene una hija que apenas cumplirá los 2 años-explica Linda con orgullo.

Pero Vanessa se congelo en una parte de la frase- ¿Doofy? ¿ese es su nombre?-

"ahora si, si Linda sigue hablando y le dice mi nombre de mujer "Doofania" tal vez Vanessa finalmente…

-¡Mamá!- exclama Penny acercándose –quiero tomar, dame agüita de pepino- pide la niña.

-claro, Penny- dice Doofy buscando un vaso.

La presencia de Penny parece haber olvidado el asunto del nombre de la señora, si la mujer le provoco una sensación de nostalgia, la aparición de la pequeña le produjo algo que no sabe que es- ho… hola- saluda Vanessa, no entiende porque, de repente quiere acercarse a la niña y entablar una amistad.

Penny le extraña que le hable una extraña, pero su Mamá parece muy a gusto con ella-hola, ¿Quién eres?-

-me llamo Vanessa Doofeshmirtz-

-yo Penny flyFlet…Fynnfec… Fy….- en realidad no podia pronunciar su apellido, la mujeres rien con ternura.

-que bonito nombre Penny-

-gracias-

-¿y que edad tienes?-

-apenas voy a cumplir 2 años-

-hablas muy bien, para ser muy pequeña-

-mama y yo hablamos mucho… mama habla mucho mucho- responde Penny.

-si, mi esposo me dice lo mismo- dice Doofy, de por si esta muy enternecida de ver a sus dos hijas juntas, pero sin saber que son hermanas.

-¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunta de repente la niña de pelo turquesa.

-yo… ¿no estoy algo vieja para una fiesta de bebes?- dice Vanessa, hubiera querido decir "si" pero su actitud antisocial es mas una costumbre.

-si no quieres estar con bebes, puedes estar con los adultos- dice lógicamente.

-jeje, cierto-

-¿vas?- vuelve a preguntar.

-dejame pensar… si-

-¡bien! Pasame las invitaciones, Mamá- pide Penny. Doofy saca un pequeño fajo de papelitos de la pañalera de color rosa y adornos de animalitos. Penny le da uno a Vanessa, toma su agua de pepino y regresa a jugar con los niños.

Vanessa esta mas contenta que hace unos minutos, observa la invitación, siente un deja vu… la invitación se parece… a las que hizo su papá cuando cumplió 5 años, solo pensaba en la vergüenza que le hacia pasar cuando entro con el pastel en un pony… pero cuando desapareció lamento mucho no haberse esforzado por disfrutar lo que le ofrecia.

-¿pasa algo Vanessa? De repente, estas… triste- por un extraño segundo creyo haber escuchado a su progenitor, pero pronto rectifico que se trataba de la mujer de cabello castaño.

-no, estoy bien, hace tiempo que… no importa, será una fiesta de bebes, pero será lindo, me animara antes de la graduación-

-¿significa que iras?-

-si- responde Vanessa.

A doofy le emociona que Vanessa este en la fiesta de su hermana menor, excepto por un detalle.

3 semanas y media despues –lo siento nena, papi tiene que salir por cuestiones de trabajo-se disculpa Perry con su hija, que le da la espalda, está enojada por qué no estará en su cumpleaños y reprime las lagrimas- vamos Bebe no te enojes, yo…-

-te traerá un regalo de Paris-interviene Doofy- te traerá la misma torre Ifel ¿verdad Perry?-

-Pues… -no puede decir no frente a Penny, tal vez lo malinterprete y hiera sus sentimientos, pero tampoco va a robar la torre de parís, aunque le provoca un fugaz recuerdo de cuando Doofenshmirtz redujo de tamaño los monumentos del mundo para ponerlos en su maqueta con su tren.

-no… no quiero la torre…-Penny vuelve la mirada, se le paso el enojo con la propuesta de su Mamá –quisiera… quisiera… no se que pedir, solo que sea una cosa original de parís-

-si se te ocurre algo, le dices a tu Mamá para que me mande un mensaje o tal vez yo te encuentre algo- Penny hace un gesto extraño, entre una sonrisa forzada y de preocupación, su padre tiene tendencia de practicar karate o kung fu, incluso meditar como lo hacen en la tv, no tiene quejas de sus regalos, su regalo de 1er año era una muñeca ninja con traje rosa y moño, en la última navidad le dio un libro de artes marciales para pequeños… obviamente no tardaría en darle la sorpresa de que la inscribió en tae kwan do. –ya me tengo que ir-dice revisando su reloj- beso de despedida-.

Penny se deja abrazar y besar por su padre, Doofy también da y recibe beso. "que alivio, no tendre que preocuparme de que Perry vea a Vanessa en la fiesta" se dice a si misma mientras ella y su hija se despiden del hombre de la casa.

3 días después, el día del cumpleaños: es una fiesta típica de niños pequeños: globos, juegos, muchos dulces, colores blanco y rosa, aunque desentonan con el cabello de Penny, ella se está divirtiendo, incluso se rento un pony, el payaso contratado trata de balancearse encima del pony con el paste en la mano.

-esto… es… ¿familiar? ¿Estoy pasando por un deja vu?- se pregunta Vanessa viendo el parecido de la fiesta, con sus propias fiestas infantiles, las que hizo su padre ¿Por qué en el momento en que conoció a esta mujer recuerda más seguido a su Papá?

-hola Vanessa, ¿quieres una mini-hamburguesa?- ofrece la dueña de la casa.

"excepto por eso" – gracias, que lindo tamaño- toma Vanessa, vino a la fiesta sola, hace tiempo que termino con jonny porque en el tiempo que desapareció su progenitor estuvo muy deprimida y se la paso encerrada, a pesar que su novio la visitaba para animarla a salir, se canso de insistir y termino, a ella no le importa, tampoco trajo a su madre, pues su relación decayó por la misma razón.

-gracias, Penny pensó en pedir cupcakes, pero los de prueba salieron tan mal, que no querrá ver uno por un largo tiempo- dice, como siempre quiso hacerlo ella, pero nunca entenderá el chiste de los cupcakes.

-creo que las mini-hamburguesas son perfectas-responde Vanessa-¿te ayudo en algo?-.

-pero eres una invitada, ¿Por qué no vas a ver el pony?- propone.

Vanessa vuelve a sentir nostalgia, eso sería algo que Heinz diría, pero no piensa hacerse pasar por uno de los niños de 2 años que están correteando- insisto, si no me sentirá ofendida- básicamente es chantaje.

-ay no, no quiero que te sientas así… pues… las demás y yo ya terminamos con la mesa principal de comida… ¿Por qué no vas…? Asegurarte que el payaso no se caiga encima de los niños- el pobre hombre empezaba a tener dificultades por la falta de espacio, pues lo niños empiezan apretarse alrededor.

-hecho-acepta Vanessa -¡atrás! ¡Atrás niños! No querrán ser parte del pastel-

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Vanessa!- exclama Penny al verla, la recibe con un abrazo.

-a mi también- responde sinceramente la gótica.

-ahorita vengo, tengo que decirle algo a mi Mamá- dice Penny mientras se aleja del grupo -¡Mamá!-

-¿si, preciosa?- Doofy ahora lleva una jarra de bebidas.

-¿recuerdas que papá dijo que me traería algo de París? Pues decidí que quiero una muñeca parisina-

-¿Cómo es una muñeca parisina?- pregunta Doofy, en lo que a ella respecta todas las muñecas son iguales.

-no sé, pero es una muñeca europea esa es la diferencia- dice sabiamente la pequeña.

-bien, avisare a tu Padre- Penny vuelve con sus amigos, Doofy deja la jarra y avisa que entrara a la casa.- a ver, el numero que dejo Perry, casi nunca lo uso ¡aquí esta!- usa el teléfono de la casa.

Zzip zzip zzip -¿hola?- contesta una voz femenina antipática, fría y burlona.

-¿mmm? ¿Hola? ¿Es el celular de…Perry?- aunque le sorprendió que el contestara no fuera su esposo, ¿esta su misión no mencionada?...en todo caso ¿en qué misiones mandan a su marido en su estado humano? ¿Son como el 007 en donde tiene que seducir a todas las mujeres?

-¡hey!- replica la voz que ahora reconoce con tono francés.

Pero la esposa está más tranquila, es obvio, si a Perry le ordenan que seduzca a una dictadora, lo hará. –ah, perdón, ¿es el teléfono de Perry?-.

-umm, si, si lo es- responde como queriendo reírse, le recuerda a las actrices que se portan como mujeres fatales, la deja seguir – y es tooodo un hombre, un sueño hecho realidad- Doofy se aguanta la risa, no porque la mujer diga mentiras, si no que son frases clásicas para ella- tal vez deberías olvidarte de él, porque me lo voy a qued…-

-¡OYE! ¿Qué HACES CON MI TELEFONO? ¡REGRESALO!- ahora sí reconoce la voz de Perry, este se oye entre pánico y rabioso, nunca lo había escuchado así antes, se espanta al oír lo que parece un posible golpe y un gemido ¿golpeo a la mujer? No, su Perry no haría eso -¡¿Do…Doofy?-

-eh, sí, soy yo, eh… solo quería que supieras, que Penny quiere una muñeca parisina, de parís, europea, ¿ok? Es lo único que importa ¿quedo claro? ¿O quieres que lo repita? Una muñeca original de parís, no se olvide ¿sí? ¿Me oíste?- "bien, tal vez esta misión o no misión salga mal… pero lo único que importa es que Penny tenga el regalo que pidió".

-¿eh? Si, si, una muñeca parisina, ok… ah… ¿Doofy?- su voz esta extrañamente angustiada.

-¿Si?-

-te amo- cuelga.

-vaya, parece que tendré que hacerle algo especial para que se calme… ¿Pétalos de rosa y la última versión de kama sutra?... olvidate de eso, hay una fiesta de niños afuera, las niñas deben estar buscándome… debo dejar de hablar sola…-

Vuelve a la fiesta como si lo que el asunto del teléfono no hubiera pasado.

-perdon la tardanza- dice con las mujeres que todavía ordenan la mesa donde se apagara las velitas y comerán el pastel.

-no te tardaste nada- responde linda con tranquilidad en seguida suena su celular- ups, debe ser mi hija de nuevo, de seguro trata de acusar a sus hermanos por no ayudarla con su mal dia de cabello o tal vez para decirme que Jeremy dijo una palabra que es sinónimo de boda, con permiso- se disculpa para hacerse un lado.

-¡Penny, es hora de cortar el pastel!- avisa Doofy, la niña ni corre, pues está en brazos de su hermana mayor que la lleva a la mesa, están haciendo todo juntas, en el momento de dar la mordida, Vanessa manda miradas asesinas a los niños de los lados para que no la empujen al pastel, Doofy no deja de sacar fotos, unos con Penny y otras con Vanessa, las ultima las guardara con celo, y las otras se las enseñara a Perry para que no sospeche que se vio con su hija.

Después de terminar el pastel, los niños más tranquilos, ahora seguían las gelatinas, Vanessa no quería, asi que aprovecha para acercarse a Doofy- gracias por invitarme señora FlynFetch-

-no hay de que, si quieres venir otra vez… pero antes avisa-

-no se si pueda… (suspiro) voy a la universidad fuera del area limítrofe- dice tristemente.

-¡¿Qué?... digo… ¿Por qué? Las universidades de Danville son buenas- dice doofy casi a la desespera, pero Vanessa no ve esa extraño comportamiento.

-si, es que desde que mi Papá desapareció, me ha costado mucho, volver a vivir, en esta ciudad, lo veo por todos lados, he estado tan enojada con la vida, con mi familia, cuando fue el momento de decidir i a la universidad, escogí una universidad fuera, ojala la hubiera conocido antes, usted me ha hecho… no sabria explicarlo, me provoca una extraña nostalgia, como si mi padre estuviera todavía aquí, entonces tal vez no me hubiera decido irme-

-ah…- "¡no puede ser! Estoy perdiendo otra vez a mi hija..."

-¿quiere venir a mi graduación?- la invita.

-¿yo? ¿En serio?-"un minuto, no puedo ir si Perry esta aquí"- iria con mucho gusto, pero depende si no estoy ocupada-.

-pero si va… - "que me pasa, siento como si… estuviera perdiendo algo otra vez, que raro".

-te daras cuenta- resuelve doofy.

El resto del dia es normal, los niños se fueron antes de que anocheciera, -yo me encargo de limpiar el jardin , en serio- claro que cuando todos se fueron, incluso Vanessa, sin nadie a la vista, Doofy activa su limpia-inador, su hija le gusta los inadores, pero es complice de mantener el secreto de la construcción de estas cosas –mirate, estas cansada, Bebe- tanta actividad en el dia finalmente agota a la pequeña- a la camita a la camita- canturrea Doofy.

El inador no tarda en recoger la basura del jardin e irse a otro lado para separarla, por lo menos se fue antes de que cierto hombre lo viera.

Mientras acostaba a Penny, alguien entro al cuarto, por suerte contuvo el susto, odiaba cuando Perry lograba acercarse sin ser notado, al parecer logro conseguir una muñeca antigua muy bonita, hubieran platicado, pero ambos parecen muy cansados y simplemente se van a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Al dia siguiente: -¿no puede mandar a otro agente?- replica Perry a Monograma por teléfono – pero… esta bien- cuelga- tengo que regresar a la misión- dice apesadumbrado.

-nadie te pidió abandonar la misión, no había ningún prisa en entregar la muñeca-dice Doof sirviendo café para ambos.

-no regrese por lo de la muñeca-replica Perry.

-jaja, ya lose, pero solo es una misión, no tengo nada de que preocuparme ¿verdad?-

-claro que no- responde Perry mas tranquilo.

-gracias por la muñeca, Papi- dice Penny en su sillita- que te vaya bien en tu trabajo-.

-gracias, Bebe- Doof ya había puesto el café en un termo. Mientras Perry en menos de un segundo fue y vino de su habitación a la puerta, listo con su ropa y fedora, para salir a la misión.

Su esposa le entrega el termo- regresare lo mas pronto posible- dice y se va.

Pero no regresa, ni en la noche, pero para la mujer Doof es mejor, al dia siguiente podrá ir a la graduación de Vanessa, ya tiene elegido el vestido de Penny, a la pequeña no le gustaba tanto el rosa, prefería otros colores variados, como el turquesa, como su cabello, del cual está orgullosa pues es muy inusual, y ella… una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones cafes oscuros y una gabardina blanca que se asemeja a su bata blanca de laboratorio… "¿estaré abusando de mi suerte?, esto se parece demasiado a mi antigua ropa… si Vanessa no me reconoce con esto…" su deseo interno de decirle la verdad a su hija mayor, no es superior a las posibles repercusiones en caso de que fuera descubierto. –bien Penny mi pequeña niña, estamos listas ¿quieres quedarte a dormir con Mamá?-

-sip-.

Al dia siguiente: -esta escuela es grande, Mamí-dice Penny observando en su baja estatura la escuela de Vanessa.

Doofy entra con emoción de ver a la chica, pero se congela al ver a Charlenne, Roger, los abuelos Doofenshmirtz, esto no lo predijo "no los quiero ver, ni de cerca, mejor me doy la media vuelta y me voy, pero ¿y si Vanessa me ve irme? ¿Y si Penny me pregunta porque nos vamos? ¿Qué le di…?"

-¡señora FlynFetch!- pero Vanessa ya la vio -deja eso, Mamá, solo es un gorro- le quita a su madre el gorro de graduación quien trata de acomodarlo sobre su cabeza de una manera linda, según ella. Deja a su familia para irse con Doofy, claro que esto los pone malhumorados, Doofy traga saliva.

-hola Vanessa- saluda.

-¡Vanessa!- saluda Penny, la chica la carga y abraza, muy contenta de verlas, los Doofenshmirtz, si bien no les gusto que los hiciera a un lado, ahora miran curiosos a la recién llegada.

Mamá Doofenshmirtz decide acercarse, el pobre Doofy siente que va a empezar a temblar, -ho… hola-

-mmmm, ¿nos conocemos?- pregunta la abuela.

-no… no lo creo- "contrólate, ella no sabe quién eres"

-mmm, me recuerdas a mi abuela- dice todavía observándola, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por pensar, finalmente desvía la mirada a la niña que carga Vanessa (la cual ya está molesta con la presencia de su abuela) y sin aviso la toma-linda niña- dice con sinceridad.

-gra… gracias- "¿será posible que mi madre este sintiendo ese lazo de sangre?"

Pero Penny no está interesada-¡Mamá!- se retuerce en los brazos de la mujer mayor, Doofy se la quita de inmediato.

-¡Vaya! Por lo general es sociable- se disculpa Doofy, pero considera que el "desprecio" que hizo su hija a su madre, es una de las mejores recompensas de su vida.

-¡yo si te recuerdo! Estuviste una vez en mi oficina- dice Roger, quien también se acerco.

-Sí, fue antes de mi boda- dice en tono cortante, mostrando su anillo.

Roger se queda callado pues en otras palabras "no te necesito" eran bastante claras.

-ya casi va a empezar, ¿tienes donde sentarte? Ponte cerca- pide Vanessa.

-claro- dice Doofy olvidándose por un minuto de su ex familia se va a buscar un buen lugar para ver la graduación de Vanessa.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un buen lugar en la parte media (recordemos que es un campo de futbol americano), Penny primero se quedo parada buscando con la mirada a Vanessa, tan pronto ambas se vieron se saludaron.

-parece que le agrada a Vanessa- dice una voz femenina en su lado, desgraciadamente la familia Doofenshmirtz se sentó a su lado.

"muy bien, es un hecho ¡solo existen para hacerme miserable! Ok, no puedo ser grosera, pero tampoco agradable, bien" –si-.

-usted me parece familiar- vuelve a hablar Charlenne.

-lo dudo-

-¡espera! Eres amiga de Linda Flynn-Fletcher-

-¿conoce a Linda?-

-es mi amiga tambien, bueno nos vemos cada cuando, más que nada en clases de cocina-

-yo solo…- pero no pudo responder porque ya empezó la celebración de graduación. Obviamente se tomo su tiempo, Penny ya se estaba impacientando, pero al momento de mencionar el nombre de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, ella aplaudió con entusiasmo. Tan pronto como se termino, todos pasaron al otro campo de juego de basket, donde se decidió ser salón de fiesta, lo que le extraño por que cada alumno y su familia celebran aparte después de la graduación.

-los chicos queríamos celebrar juntos, así que hicimos ahorros y trabajamos para poder hacer esta fiesta- explica Vanessa llevando a Doofy y Penny al salón, dejando al olvido a los doofenshmirtz.

-es fabuloso, Vanessa- dice. Los Doofenshmirtz se fueron a sentar a una mesa solo observando, Doofy solo está sentado en una banca, observando a Vanessa y a Penny bailar, dejando a un lado, a esa gente desagradable, todo es genial- tengo que ir al baño- avisa y sale al pasillo donde no hay nadie… "estas lugares me ponen muy nervioso, siento que me están vigilando" pero se esfuerza en ser valiente y llega, pero la sensación no se va, esta deseando salir, pero tiene que ir al baño, despues de aliviar esa necesidad, ya puede regresar a la fiesta.

Excepto por que alguien la regresa al cubículo-¿¡AH! ¡Maldito seas Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme asi?- replica la mujer al ver a su esposo.

-jajajajaja. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- rie el agente.

-esp… espera… ¿Qué… que haces… aquí?- pregunta un poco temerosa.

-ugh, ok, no vale la pena ocultarlo, hay cámaras escondidas en la casa, asi supe que viste a Vanessa, y vendrías- confiesa.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cámaras otra vez? ¿No confías en mi, verdad?- replica dolida.

-no fue por eso, lo juro… fue…por tu seguridad, en caso de que apareciera alguno de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A… y también para saber que ningún hombre…-

-¡Perry! Los celos son para gente insegura… en mi caso… pero tú… ¡espera! ¿No estás molesto?-

-se lo difícil es que tuvieras que dejar a Vanessa, no esperaba que estuvieras tanto tiempo lejos de ella-

-en realidad ella se acerco a mí, así que no desobedecí, pero…-

-bueno tal vez estuve molesto al principio, pero era comprensible, tal vez Monograma se moleste cuando se entere-

De pronto escuchan la puerta abrirse, como el cubículo está cerrado confían que nadie los ve, pero el susto hace brincar a Doofy encima de Perry, escuchan que la persona que entra hace sus necesidad, se lava las manos y se va.

-Perry-

-eso fue excitante- responde con lujuria, efectivamente el suceso excita al hombre de pelo turquesa.

-estoy de acuerdo- siente como empieza acariciarle los muslos. –pero sé donde sería mejor-.

-¿ah si?-

Doofy se descuelga de Perry y lo jala fuera del baño, por suerte el pasillo sigue desierto, lo jala casi frente a la puerta donde esta el salón, pero lo mete a una puerta contraria, a la conserjería – y dejare la puerta abierta- dice Doofy.

-más excitante- responde Perry acercándose por detrás, ella adora sentir su excitación rozando su parte trasera, aunque tuviera pantalón, da media vuelta para que ambos se den un profundo y amoroso beso, sus manos en cambio buscaban quitar las chaquetas, los pantalones, y los calzones, el "amiguito" de Perry necesitaba atención, la vagina acaricia para provocarlo, Perry responde aprisionando a Doofy en sus brazos, no es la primera vez que lo hacen, en 2 años y medio de matrimonio han evolucionado su sexo, de manera que no esperaban, entre ellas esconderse en lugares públicos con ansiedad de ser descubierto, más que nada el libido de Perry, aunque doofy se esforzaba por ser la chica mala en la relación, pero no siempre lograba ser la dominante, como ahora, Perry la sostenía mientras embestía como salvaje, el placer que le provoca, que la hace perder la razón, pero una minúscula célula, de su cerebro, dice que se está olvidando de algo, pero en este momento no le importa, por suerte su ropa no se mancha, y que haya papel de baño en la consejería.

-¡¿Mamá?- escuchan una vocecilla, es Penny, al parecer ya se tardo.

-vamos, Perry- lo apura mientras este termina de abrocharse la chamarra.

Volviendo a fiesta, Penny todavía esta junto a Vanessa, ambas al parecer la estaban buscando. -¿Papi?- Penny ve a sus padres entrar al salón.

-hola, hija ¿sorprendida?- la pequeña va a los brazos de su Papá.

-usted debe ser el señor flynFletch, hola soy Vanessa- saluda, Perry acepta el saludo.

Tip tip tip, a pesar del ruido de la música, un extraño sonido se acerca a la pequeña familia, Perry busca el origen, y lo que ve, lo deja de piedra (ironico considerando que hace unos minutos estaba ardiendo). Unos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro de color verde de 15 y 14 años, se acercan con un aparato en mano. Tip tip tip.

-hola Ferb, crei que no vendrían, linda Flynn-Fletcher es mi madrina de graduación, la eligio mi mama- explica Vanessa a Doofy.

-hola Vanessa- saluda Ferb como queriendo ignorar a su hermano que verifica su aparato.

-hola… ah… ¿no han visto un ornitorrinco?- pregunta Phineas, preguntándose que error había en su rastreador de Perry.

-no… no… yo no vi… ninguno… responde Perry.

-que raro- dice a si mismo.

-¡phineas! ¿Quién te dijo que podias traer eso?- se acerca una pelirroja enojona.

-Candace, dejalo en paz- ordena su madre, seria, Candace, agacha la cabeza derrotada -perdon la tardanza-.

-mi mama le pidió a su amiga Linda Flynn Fletcher que sea mi madrina de graduación, pasen alla- señala la mesa de los doofenshmirtz.

-¿ya viste querida? Es el alcalde, que emocionante- dice el señor Fletcher.

Los flynfletch se quedan todavía, Vanessa le dice a la señora que su abuela a tratado de acercarse a Penny, pero ella le huye, incluso le muestra mala cara, Doofy no entiende porque se ex madre intenta eso, aunque por un tiempo pensó que era por el hecho de nunca tuvo hijas, ahora recuerda que su madre mimaba lo mas que podia a Vanessa, pero la chiquilla se canso pronto de tanta atención, que ponía toda la distancia posible de su abuela, "espero que no se obsesione con mi hija, pero dudo que nos crucemos de nuevo", al cabo de una horas, Penny que baila con sus padres, ya esta cansada, y empieza anochecer, deciden que es hora de irse, Doofy se acerca a Vanessa que baila con Ferb.

-ya nos vamos-

-¿en serio? Bueno ya es tarde, yooo… de hecho… me iré mañana temprano de Danville… ya tenia todo planeado antes de conocerla-

-supongo que este es el adiós-dice Doofy, pero ya no tan triste como al principio, paso el mejor tiempo de calidad con su hija mayor, lo que siempre quiso.

-tratare de verla cuando venga de vacaciones- se abrazan, Ferb no dice nada, observa enternecido, pero también ve al hombre de pelo turquesa, hay algo en el que le parece ¿familiar?

Perry se da cuenta, se adelanta a la puerta para salir de la vista del chico ingles.

2 semanas después. -¡Perry! ¡Penny!-exclama Doofy en alguna parte de la casa.

Los mencionados están acomodados en el sofá viendo televisión, por un momento iban a prepararse para levantarse y buscar el origen de la exclamación, pero la mujer llego antes a ellos, no tienen idea de donde salió, tiene un papel de resultados médicos -¡estoy embarazada!-.


	12. Chapter 12

3 años después: no ha pasado gran cosa, excepto que los flynfletch, tuvieron a un hijo, Perry eligio el nombre: Phineas, aunque a Doofy le pareció conocido el nombre, no se le ocurre donde lo escucho, un niño castaño y ojos oscuros, claro que Doofy tuvo una extraña crisis: preocupación de que se repitiera la misma historia de él con su hermano, se soluciono con una psicólogo con mucha paciencia de la OSBA, escucho a Doofy, y como si fuera un niño de 10 años, le explico que era imposible que se repitiera porque ella no era su madre, y mostraba estar dispuesta a tratar a ambos hijos por igual, más animada, pudo llevar el resto del embarazo tranquila con una muy animada Penny, en ese tiempo, descubrió algo que la sorprendió, una vez al despertar, en vez de encontrar a un hombre descubrió, ve a un ornitorrinco dormido, por 3 años no volvió a pensar en el cambia-inador hasta ese momento, tampoco debió ser raro, tal vez Perry tenía que ir a trabajar en su forma animal, incluso reconoce que ha llegado cansado, ser agente y tener tu propia familia podría ser agotador, apenas logra tener una semana libre al mes, cuando lo despertó, el mismo se sorprendió al ver su color turquesa, y deprisa busco el inador para volver ser hombre, y no fue la última vez que lo descubre así, una noche entro tambaleándose a la casa en su pequeña forma, cansado, finalmente llama a Monograma para exigirle que no explotara a su esposo, no sabe que le impulso a decir "deberían demandarlo con derechos humanos o protección a animales, Perry parece zombi ¿Qué no lo ha visto?" "bueno, sabes que el agente p es nuestro mejor agente…" "¿y? tiene derecho a descansar, no se con quien quejarme, pero lo hare, ¿Cómo se supone que me llevara al hospital si ya anda durmiendo en el piso?" sabe que nunca fue persuasivo, pero logro que le dieran el mes de vacaciones a Perry. Pero despues se pregunto ¿Qué tan seguido cambiaba de forma?, seguía amando a Vanessa, pero sus pequeño resultaron especiales.

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué no mandas a tus hijos a clases especiales?-pregunta linda mientras toma café en casa de Doofy.

-no soy yo, Penny le parece una tontería, ese asunto de "superdotado" le es muy de adultos aburridos, prefiere ser una niña normal, aunque parece que no sabe que una niña normal no hace inventos, como los que ella hace, ¿más café?-

-por supuesto, quisiera probar el capuchino- pide linda ante un aparato nuevo de la cocina, una extraña cafetera, pero tiene todos los sabores disponibles creado por Penny, sirve lo que pide Linda. –delicioso, creo que mi Phineas no ha hecho uno igual- opina, desde que supo que el segundo hijo de Doofy se llamaba "phineas" se refiere a l suyo como "mi"- pero tu Phineas, querida, esa lindura, parece en cualquier momento seguirá los pasos de su hermana-

-mi phineas esta en la etapa de curioso, dudo que de verdad tenga interés en la invención-

-pero, Doofania, estos casos donde los 2 hijos únicos de una familia son superdotados, deben ser muy escasos, debería apoyarlos en expandir su potencial- dice Linda

-¿disculpa?-

-¡oye! Nadie me dijo que mis niños eran superdotados… y pues uno es mi hijo-

-y yo apoyo a mis hijos, Penny no quiere- Doofy ya empieza a fastidiarle, Linda no ha sido la única que ha tratado de presionarla de que meta a sus hijos en clases especiales para que desarrolle su dote de invención.

-… ah… lo siento… tienes razón… no es mi asunto… ¿y sabes? Es verdad, ser niña es mejor que tener adultos encima para que la obliguen a inventar…- dice a si misma pensativamente.

-bien, ¿quieres probar el de vainilla?-.

Si, Penny resulto superdotada, al entrar a la escuela a los 3 años, sorprendió a los profesores con invenciones, de hacer crecer los legos para que las construcciones fueran más grandes, un robot para separar los colores, pero como dijo linda, eso significaba tener gente que la presionaba para que mostrara su inventos, al principio pensó en hacer un inador para desintegrarlos, pero fue Perry el que hablo con su jefe en la OSBA, no sabe que hicieron pero redujo a los acosadores, de todas formas, la pobre niña había tenido que encerrarse en su casa, solo ahí podia invitar amigos, su hermanito quien apenas entro a la escuela, también fue declarado superdotado, se ha unido en sus inventos, dándole un poco de ayuda, el asunto de superdotados los ha unido a su mama, Doofy no sabe como lo hace o que dice, es casi inconsciente, pero anima a sus hijos para tener vidas normales, lo que han logrado.

-¿ya no recibes llamadas?- pregunta Linda ahora con un semblante serio.

-ya no tanto como antes, he dejado el contestador: "si es un director de alguna escuela de superdotados, la respuesta es no y si insiste, podemos demandar por acoso" pero en el último mes solo ha habido 3 llamadas-

-que bien, otra vez me disculpo, que vergüenza, mis hijos no fueron a ninguna escuela de superdotados, y no la necesitan, siguen inventando por pura diversión, pero ahora que ferb cumplió los 18, reciben pago-

-hablando de Ferb… ¿es cierto que es novio de Vanessa?- pregunta Doofy, las pocas veces que ha conocido el joven, tiene buena opinión de el.

-si, asi es, al principio me preocupe, pero entonces me dije "bueno tal vez tengan 3 años de diferencia, no es que se vayan a casar ya" además, ambos se ven tan maduros como de 25 años, incluso Charlenne está encantada-

-¡que bien!-

-si, pero no su suegra, parece que quisiera elegir ella el esposo de su nieta-

-¡que ilusa!, lo mismo intento hacer con roger, pero en vez de eso lo dejo con una adicción a las mujeres- dice doofy sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta sorprendida.

-¡ah! Yo… lo escuche por ahí- dice rápidamente.

-vaya, oh… y hablando de la señora Doofenshmirtz, otra vez te invita- dice linda intrigada.

-tambien a los niños-

-tambien a los niños, no me agrada esa mujer, pero parece un poco obsesionada con tus hijos-

Cierto, la madre de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, desde la graduación de Vanessa se ha tratado de acercar a los niños, y claro que a ella, ya no tiene dudas que es eso "llamado de la sangre" pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de su madre, mencionarla u verla, recuerda su tormentosa niñez, en vez de sumirse, a empezado a odiarla y ha llegado a echarla de su casa, claro que fueron pocos a lo minimo 3 veces, pero la señora ha dotado otras técnicas, usando a terceros, a Charlene, Roger y Linda, la única efectiva ha sido Vanessa, al principio su madre la obligaba pasar tiempo con su familia mientras esta de vacaciones, pero no perdió tiempo en buscar a sus "hermanitos", pero Vanessa a veces ni pasaba el mensaje, porque seguía resentida con su familia, solo logro llevarlos a 2 mensajes del alcalde y 1 reunion familiar, del cual se retiro por cuenta propia por que no era de la familia, pero todas has sido tensas, solo Vanessa con su novio Ferb son bienvenidos, bueno incluso el hermano y los amigos que han traido.

-pero ese aparato que tu phineas siempre carga, parece que ser su único invento fallido-

-han pasado 5 años desde que perdió… no quiero hablar de eso… me pone triste- Dice Linda pero a Doofy le mata la curiosidad que es lo que busca el pelirrojo, pero siempre evaden la pregunta.

-¡Mamá! ¿has visto el destornillador de Phineas? Esta a punto de llorar porque no la encuentra- entra Penny.

-vi uno en el sofá- responde doofy.

-gracias, hola señora flynn Fletcher-

-hola Penny-

-¡phineas! ¡La encontré!-

-¡sí!- escuchan al niño.

-son tan adorables a esa edad, todavía me sorprende que puedan usar esas herramientas-

-yo no quería dejarlos, pero lleva años sin accidentes, es un record-

-mira lo tarde que es, ya me tengo que ir a preparar la cena, solo me faltaba tomar ese café de canela-

-no te quedes con las ganas, te daré uno de mis termos y después me lo regresas- ofrece Doofy, ya sirviendo el café.

-gracias, recuérdame cuando necesites un favor- agradece linda.

Hay una cosa que no se toco en la conversación, su esposo Perry, no sabe porque, ha trabajado más este ultimo año, sus sospechas de que usaba el inador paso a una escala alarmante, el hombre está perdiendo sus facciones humanas, su nariz se está volviendo amarilla, su pelaje turquesa se está expandiendo, antes tenía un pelaje leve, casi lampiño, pero su cuerpo se está cubriendo de mas pelaje, que lo hace ver como un simple hombre peludo, ahora tiene patillas gruesas, ha pensado en hablar con monograma, pero la última vez que se quejo, el dejo en claro que era su mejor agente y lo llamarian cada vez que el mundo lo necesitara, reconoce que podría ser un hombre necio, y renunciar no parecía ser una posibilidad, Perry era fiel. A pesar de los problemas de estos 3 años, que ya solucionaron y otras que no tienen porque preocuparse ¿Qué hará si su esposo se vuelve un ornitorrinco gigante? ¿o un hibrido que se encerrara para que no lo vean? ¿Sus niños notaran lo que pasa? ¿Harán preguntas? ¿Y si la OSBA les quita a Perry y nunca lo vuelven a ver? "¡Basta! ¡no puedes alarmarte por algo que no ha pasado!" -¿pero qué hago?, debo hacer algo, un inador, ¿pero de que? ¡debo recuperar el cambia-inador!-.


	13. Chapter 13

En un día de compras familiar, Doofy lleva días pensando como pedirle a su esposo el cambia-inador, ¿pero él lo tenía? ¿Y si se negaba a dárselo?

-¿Mamá?- escucha una voz

-¡ah! Lo siento Phineas, ¿decías?-

-¿Qué si puedo llevar una barra de chocolate?- pide el pequeño mostrando la barra.

-claro, sacaste buenas calificaciones, te lo mereces-

-yo también saque buenas calificaciones- dice Penny mirando su barra favorita.

-muy bien, Penny ¿tu quieres, Perry?- pregunta la mujer. Perry parece distraído con algo que está del otro lado del pasillo que el solo ve. -¡Perry!-

-¡ah!, ¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?-

-que si quieres chocolate- repite Penny desviando su atención hacia su padre, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-ah, si, si, con granola, la mía, por favor- pide todavía un poco nervioso.

-¿te siente bien?- pregunta la castaña.

-¿eh? Si si, ya vámonos- es una petición.

-¿Qué? Pero nos faltan las verduras-

-yo voy por ellas, ustedes vayan a la fila- dice Perry yéndose rápido.

-Papá tiene prisa- comenta Phineas.

-Sí, parece que quiere irse de aquí- dice Penny asomándose, donde su estatura le permite, a ver que había en el otro pasillo- Mamá. Son los Flynn-Fletcher-

Doofy también se asoma y si, son Linda y su familia también en una compra familiar.

-¿a papá no le agradan?- pregunta el pequeño Phineas.

-No lo sé. pero papa siempre se pone nervioso con ellos- opina Penny.

Doofy ya lo había notado, sin mencionar que empezó a tener sospechas cuando Linda le recordó que su hijo también se llamaba phineas, phineas flynn-Fletcher… Phineas FlynFletch, Linda tenía razón, sus apellidos son muy parecidos, antes no lo había notado, pues los encuentros con su esposo con esta familia fueron pocos.

-no se preocupen, de seguro no es gran cosa- dice doofy de manera tranquila, convenciendo a sus hijos, se va a la caja.

Perry los alcanza a tiempo para salir de la tienda, bueno, no tan a tiempo. A punto de subir al su auto.

-¡por aquí, Ferb! ¡Por aquí!- escuchan una exclamación desde el mercado, mientras suben a los niños en la parte de atrás, un joven pelirrojo y otro de pelo verde salen estrepitosamente a la calle, con el mismo aparato con que siempre lo ven, y sin mirar a su alrededor se acerca hasta chocar con el hombre de pelo turquesa- ¿Qué? Pe… pero… ¿otra vez usted? ¿Qué pasa?- el chico se ve muy frustrado.

-Phineas, ya arreglaste varias veces ese aparato- dice Ferb.

-¿Por qué el "rastreador de Perry" no funciona?- se queja el pelirrojo.

-¿rastreador de Perry?- comenta Penny- entonces si funciona, mi Papá se llama Perry-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- pregunta Phineas

-sip- dice ahora Phineas- ¿a que Perry buscas?-

-pues a mi ornitorrinco… Perry el ornitorrinco- responde el pelirrojo.

-pffffff- Doofy escupe su bebida al escuchar al joven.

-¿estás bien, querida?- pregunta Perry.

-cof cof, si… estoy bien ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre un tal "Perry el ornitorrinco"?- pregunta.

-pues hace 5 años desapareció nuestro ornitorrinco que era nuestra mascota, antes de desaparecer se porto muy raro, mama dijo que era porque buscaba pareja-

-¡ah! Apareamiento- dice Penny, los pocos presentes se sonrojaron.

-ja, si eso, esperaba que volviera con un nuevo ornitorrinco y tener una familia de ornitorrincos de mascotas, pero nunca volvió-

-solo tienes que cambiarlo, hacerlo un rastreador de ornitorrincos y no de Perrys- dice sabiamente el phineas pequeño.

-ah…- el Phineas pelirrojo le da la razón al pequeño, pero…- ok, eso hare-

-bien… ya nos vamos- apremia Doofy, ahora mas seguro de lo que sospecha.

-si, eso, ya vámonos- Perry sigue muy nervioso, al parecer esta apunto de sufrir una crisis, sube al asiento de pasajero, dejando a entender que no puede manejar.

-adios chicos- se despide la mujer de castaño mientras sube a su minivan de color purpura.

Al ver al auto irse, Phineas activa la función de buscar ornitorrinco, pero sigue marcando al mismo lugar, al hombre de cabello turquesa. –no lo entiendo-.

Ferb no dice nada, pero en sus ojos se notaba que pensaba y tal vez comprendía.

Al dia siguiente temprano: -hola phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta isabella entrando a una cafetería.

-esperandote, y esperando a la novia de Ferb, Vanessa- dice Phineas en su expresión se nota su desconcierto, a pesar que vino junto a su hermano, no sabe para que.

-Phineas necesitara tu apoyo cuando yo hable- dice Ferb inmutable, la joven pareja no entiende lo que dice, a pesar de que hace años conocen a Ferb, y lo poco que dice es suficiente para entenderlo, pero ahora no.

No tarda en llegar Vanesa- hola amor-besa a Ferb- hola isabella, Phineas- saluda- dijiste que era algo muy importante, espero que no sea algo serio, quiero ir a ver a los adorables niños FlynFletch-.

-de hecho, es sobre la familia FlynFletch- dice Ferb.

Todos se le quedan viendo, -tal vez sea coincidencia, pero hay algo en esos adultos que están extrañamente relacionados al padre desaparecido de Vanessa y a nuestro desaparecido ornitorrinco-

Siguen sin entender- miren- toma un pedazo de papel y escribe Doofania Heinzhmirtz, Vanessa observa, Ferb pone el nombre arriba y el apellido abajo, despues borra la parte "ania" y "hmirtz" doof y Heinz quedan en el papel, Vanessa se inclina mas juntando su cabeza si querer casi al ojo de Ferb, pero este continua, pone "enshmirtz" en el Doof : Doofenshmirtz Heinz. Vanessa queda muda, mirando como si fuera una broma.

-eh… disculpen…-dice isabella.

-todavia no, isabella, ahora su esposo Perry, el hombre de pelo turquesa, como nuestra mascota…¿no es curioso que su hija tenga la misma edad que cuando Perry y doofenshmirtz desaparecieron?-

-¿estas diciendo que ese hombre es nuestro ornitorrinco?-suelta Phineas, desconcertado.

-es la única explicación de porque el rastreador siempre nos lleva con ese hombre-

-incluso su apellido se parece Flynn-Fletcher, FlynFletch, solo tuvo que acomodar las letras para nadie los relacionara- isabella se una a la lógica de Ferb.

-yo… no lo sé… esto es tan…- a Phineas le cuesta asimilar la información.

-Phineas, has construido transportadores a Marte, has duplicado a tu hermana, ¿y no puedes creer que tu ornitorrinco se transformo en hombre?... ¿lo hiciste tu?- pregunta su novia.

-¿yo? No, nunca se me ocurrió- dice Phineas.

-mi papa- dice Vanessa que hace un minuto estaba ida- ¿recuerdan que les dije que era inventor, como ustedes? ¡debio haber sido el! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?... bueno en realidad, no creo que hay sido su intención convertirse en mujer-.

-ya me hubiera extrañado, después de todo vimos su segundo embarazo- comenta isabella.

-mi papa y Perry… eh… la verdad no me extraña- dice Vanessa a si misma.

-¿pero… porque…?- en realidad Phineas no sabe que pregunta hacer.

-creo que nuestras preguntas serán respondidas por ciertas personas que deberíamos ir a ver, ahora- sentencia Ferb, su cara de determinación casi los asusta, es el primero en levantarse y seguir, los demás lo siguen.

La casa flynFletch no está lejos, pero ir en el auto de Ferb, se sintió como una eternidad, los nervios, la ansiedad, incluso la duda ¿y si Ferb está equivocado? Lo cual sabían, es imposible, Isabella era ajena al mar de emociones que sentían los demás, emoción de encontrar ese ser querido que creian nunca volver a ver, confusión porque ellos se alejaron de ellos, quienes los aman, enojo por el abandono.

Ya llegan pero se dan cuenta que algo anda mal, no saben porque, Vanessa fue la primera que lo escucho, un fuerte llanto, un llanto con sentimiento, enojo, tristeza y desesperación, -¡el pequeño Phineas!- exclama saliendo del auto, preocupada salta la reja, toca la puerta antes de que los demás la alcancen.

Toc toc-¡abran!- no sabe si al menos la oyen, el llanto del niño era de verdad fuerte "saco los pulmones de papa".

Pero la que abre la puerta no es ningún adulto, sino Penny que se visiblemente preocupada- ¡Vanessa!- abraza a la castaña.

-Penny, ¿Por qué llora asi Phineas? ¿Y Pa… digo tu Mamá?- pregunta Vanessa mientras el pequeño se acerca todavía llorando.

-¡phineas! ¡Callate! ¡No puedo pensar!- pide Penny, Vanessa se acerca al niño y lo alza, este se tranquiliza un poco, pero sigue lloriqueando.

Phineas observa alrededor, no se ven por ningún lado a los adultos que vinieron a buscar- Penny ¿Dónde están tus papas?-

-en el sotano, llevan horas ahí abajo, algo le pasa a mi papá, creo que se esta muriendo- dice angustiada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta afectado "apenas lo encuentro y el destino ya me lo quiere volver a quitar"

-no lo se, despues de que dejamos el super, Mamá le pidió a mi Papá que no le tuviera secretos, yo no entendía que pasaba, me lleve a mi hermanito a ver la tele, pero el no quiso decir nada, y cambio el tema, entonces ella exigió que le devolviera el… el… el… ¡no se! Un inador algo, porque estaba perdiendo su forma humana, no lo niego, papá ha cambiado de una forma rara, pero Papá se negó y Mamá le dio el ultimátum, dijo algo raro: ornitorrinco o humano, no sé que significa, pero mi Papá pareció afectado, y salió, no quería que phineas viera a mi Mama preocupada, pero hoy temprano, desperté con unos ruidos raros en la sala, creí que Phineas se levanto temprano para ver las caricaturas, pero cuando baje, alcance a ver a mi mamá tratando de cargar u arrastrar a mi Papa á al sotano, se veía muy mal, estaba sudoroso, y parecía tener la mirada perdida, Mamá me ha dado órdenes desde abajo, que no dejara a Phineas bajar, que almorzáramos, pero Phineas se empezó a impacientar y empezó a llorar para…-

-no me digas- la interrumpe Vanessa- a tu mama no le gusta verlos llorar, y esperaba que ella subirá- dice Vanessa enternecida y nostálgica.

-¡si! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Y ¿ustedes adonde van?-

Phineas ye encaminan a la puerta del sótano- vamos a ayudar a Perry-.

-¡Esperen! Mamá dice que puede ser contagioso-.

Pero de todas formas los chicos bajan y se encuentran con un laboratorio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta la Señora Flynfletch, junto lo que parecía una fusion de cama de ecografía y cámara de bronceado, pero sienten un aire frio.

-venimos a ayudarte con Perry ¿Qué haces?-

-Trato de que su cerebro no se derrita, tiene la temperatura demasiada alta ¿ya te siente mejor, cariño?- pregunta cariñosamente, el hombre de turquesa se ve que siente alivio con el frio, hace una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su esposa, pero tanto como la sonrisa como los ojos, se ven cansados.

-¡te ayudaremos!-dice Phineas decidido, igual Ferb- también somos inventores, solo dinos que necesitas-

-bien, hacer esta cama fría me tomo un tiempo, necesito algo como escanner para identificar lo que esta enfermando a Perry-.

-¡eso es exactamente lo que tendrá!-

-usen las sobras del laboratorio… si necesitan más, pueden desbaratar algún aparato, mientras yo, hare una llamada al responsable de esto-dice Doofy.

OSBA: -Carl, ¿el agente P todavía no se ha reportado? Se está tardando- pregunta Monograma.

-no, y es raro, tengo un registro de su nave que llego temprano- informa el asistente.

-que rar…- riing riiing- mmm el número especial, debe ser la señora Flynfletch-contesta – hol…-

-¡tu tienes la culpa! ¡monoceja! ¡Si Perry se muere te convertiré en el novio de un gorila!- explota la voz.

-¡¿qu…que? ¿De qué habla, señora?-

-¡mi pobre esposo llego muy mal, apenas podia caminar! ¡tiene la fiebre muy alta! ¡he tenido que hacer un fría-inador para que no sintiera que está en llamas! ¿Adónde lo mandaste? ¿lo hiciste usar el cambia-inador? ¿verdad? Si algo le pasa a Perry ¡llamare M.E.R.M.E.L. . Para que te hagan la vida cuadritos!

-woa… eh… lo mandamos a Australia… el Inador pues, si lo uso, necesitábamos que fuera de ornitorrinco… solo supimos que cumplió la misión, y luego nada ¿Qué pasa con el agente P? ¿Dice que tiene una fiebre alta?-

-¿a Australia? ¿No sabe más? Los chicos flynn-fletcher me van a ayudar…-

-¡¿Los chicos Flynn-Fletcher? ¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Ya lo descubrieron?- exclama Monograma.

-¿tu también? ¿Cuál es el problema con estos niños?... sabe… no importa, Perry me necesita- cuelga.

-oh, cielo, ¿Sera posible? No, Monograma, el agente P esta enfermo, hay que salvarlo-

-¿pero cómo?- pregunta Carl.

-¡Carl! ¿has vuelto ha escuchar mis llamadas?

-lo siento, señor-

Biip biip- ¿otra llamada? Esta es directa ¿hola? ¡Usted! ¿Cómo lo su…?-

En otro lado:-solo lo sé, y usted sabe que soy su mejor opción, solo quería avisarle en caso de que nos viéramos alla- cuelga sin esperar respuesta del mayor- ya voy para alla Doofenshmirtz-

En la casa FlynFletch -¿Qué le parece? Señora flynfletch- Phineas muestra lo que parece una pistola del tamaño de un pequeño perforador de paredes pero con una cosa plana que le recordaba un pedazo de un panel solar.

-nada mal chicos, vamos- los apremia para que escaneen a Perry.

Eso hacen, el aparato incluso tiene cables conectados a su laptop, la cual cuando empieza el escáner, por si sola empieza a buscar en internet, solo 1 minuto dejan que el escáner analice a Perry-¿y bien Ferb?- pregunta a su hermano que revisa que encontró la compu.

-¡oh vaya!- expresa el peliverde.

-¡¿Qué?- exclaman Doofy y Phineas, que uno de los chicos mas callados del mundo hiciera una expresión de sorpresa, no podia ser bueno.

-al parecer tiene un "virus de ornitorrinco" al menos esa es la evaluación-

-¿ornitorrinco? Pero mi esposo es… humano, por asi decirlo…-

-Señora flynfletch, sabemos que este hombre es nuestra mascota desaparecida hace 5 años...-

-woa woa, espera, espera, ¿Perry el ornitorrinco era una mascota?-

-¡alto ahí!- escuchan una exclamación arriba, no era Vanessa, ni Isabella, ¡era Penny!

-¿Qué pasa allá arriba?- se pregunta Doofy, algo alarmada, sube las escaleras seguida de los adolescentes.

En la puerta era el mismo Mayor Monograma apuntado con rayos con varias armas que salieron de cada esquina de la casa –vaya, tranquila Penny, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy el tío Monograma… ¿no estarás todavía enojada porque tuve que llevarme a tu papi un dia antes de navidad- la niña tenía un control remoto en la mano, parecía que no le tenía cariño al "tío" Monograma, y al parecer no fue buena idea darle razones.

-¡Penny! ¿Qué te dije sobre instalar tus inventos en la casa? ¿Son armas altamente dañinas? Desactívalas ahora, jovencita- Penny no tiene más remedio que desactivar su propio sistema de defensa- cuando tu padre se recupere… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿no trajo alguno de sus doctores?-

-ninguno de OSBA serviría, pero no te preocupes que viene la ayuda perfecta ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?- señala a los 4 jóvenes.

-¡Qué importa! ¡Hay que salvar a Perry!- exclama Doofy, acentuando lo más importante

-Para eso estoy aquí- dice una voz femenina en la puerta, todos voltean, una mujer mayor de baja estatura, con mirada severa entra.

-¡¿Profesora Gevaarlijk? ¿Usted… aquí…? ¿Cómo…?- Doofy está muy anonadado.

-Permíteme responder, ¿de verdad creías que M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A no notaria que le faltaba un miembro? Tardamos un poco en saber que pasaste por la OSBA, creíamos que nos habías traicionado, yo me encargue personalmente de buscarte, pero cuando descubrí lo que realmente paso… no tenemos problemas para que siguieras con tu nueva vida-

-¿en serio? ¿Estos 5 años? –

-Doofenshmirtz, querido, si hay algo que valoramos más que la maldad, es a la familia, y vengo ayudarte con tu esposo-

-¿Cómo supo lo de Perry?- pregunta Doofy.

De pronto una mosca se paro en la oreja de Gevaarlijk- los OSBA nunca sospechan de una mosca con minicamara-

-apuesto que esperaban usar esta para…- iba a replicar monograma.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Penny no entiende nada de lo que pasa, y seguro que nadie más.

-gracias profesora, vamos, vamos- jala a su ex profesora al sótano, Phineas y Ferb lo siguen.

Monograma también piensa seguirlo, pero es detenido por Vanessa- ah no, usted se quedara aquí, y me explicara ¡todo!-

-¿Quién ver al maratón de pier cabeza de alfiler?-canturrea isabella a los más pequeños.

-¡yo!- exclama Phineas.

-pero…-Penny sigue confundida.

-¿gelatina y galletas de chocolate?- insiste.

-ah… ok-

En el sotano: -hola Perry el Ornitorrinco- saluda la profesora al hombre recostado, este la ve, pero su cuerpo no parece reaccionar mucho.

Phineas y Ferb parecen un poco extrañados de que le digan "Perry el ornitorrinco" y toda esa palabrería de hace rato.

-¿y bien? ¿Ya saben que le pasa?- pregunta la mujer mayor a los 3 inventores.

-tiene alta temperatura, ese es un enfriador para que sienta mejor-

-un escaneo indico un tipo de "virus de ornitorrinco", no tiene sentido-

-de hecho, Perry se quedo con mi cambia-inador, ha estado usándolo para misiones estos 5 años, cambiando de ornitorrinco a humano, no sé qué tan seguido lo ha hecho, pero ha experimentado cambios que según yo, está perdiendo su forma humana-explica Doofy.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Phineas, pero nadie le responde.

-ah, y su última misión fue en florida-

-interesante, interesante, así que "virus de ornitorrinco", me atrevo a especular que en su forma de ornitorrinco adquirió el virus mientras estaba en Australia, algo común allá, pero ahora está en su forma humana, y el virus actua diferente, no es raro que algún humano adquiera un virus animal y tenga peores resultados, es obvio, hay que eliminar el virus-

-ah… ¿Cómo?-pregunta Doofy, un poco confiada de la tranquilidad de la profesora.

-¿Cuál sería la mejor opción?: ¿un nanobot para que entre y lo elimine al estilo star wars? ¿O un antibiótico? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Tengo ambos justo aquí- saca 2 frascos.- hechos por mi-.

-vaya, de verdad está preparada- observa phineas impresionado.

-inyectaremos el antibiótico para que debilite el virus, y después meteremos nanobots, iran de pies a cabeza para cazar y destruir el virus… me gusta cazar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?- pregunta Ferb cortésmente.

-dejeme ver… mmm… 10 minutos… antibióticos… 15 minutos… nano… unos 25 o 30 minutos- calcula Gevaarlijk.

-¿eso es todo?-

-solo esperar chico- dice mientras inyecta lo primero- ve a prepararme un café, doofenshmirtz-

-eh… profesora...-

-oh, si, quise decir señora Flinfletch-

Los 3 suben a la casa, monograma esta sometido por Vanessa, Isabella trata de entretener a los niños pequeños en jardin, al poco rato Gevaarlijk, se une, Monograma explica lo que paso hace 5 años, Doofy tiene algo de pena con Vanessa.

-¡usted tuvo la culpa que mi Papá me dejara!- exclama Vanessa queriendo matarlo.

-¿no estas molesta conmigo?- pregunta doofy al ver que la chica prefiere desquitarse con el Mayor.

-¡si estoy molesta contigo!.. pero odio admitir que tenias buenas razones, tal vez no me lo hubiera tomado bien en ese momento… -de pronto la abraza- ¡me hiciste mucha falta!-.

-lo siento, Nena-.

-Pero ¿y Perry? ¿Porque nos dejo?- ahora pregunta Phineas, Monograma ya empieza a fastidiarse de explicar.

-lo siento, chicos, no fue difícil decidir para el agente P, decidió tener otra vida con su propia familia-

-bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, es entendible-admite Phineas tristemente.

15 minutos -¡ya le bajo la fiebre! Apagare el frio-inador- exclama Doofy.

-creo que podemos pasarlo a su cama- opina la profesora.

15 minutos más… Perry despierta- querido ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice la mujer que a su lado.

-ya… me siento mejor…-dice con voz ronca y todavía cansado.

-¡Papi!- Penny y el pequeño Phineas no tardan en abalanzarse sobre su padre para mostrar su felicidad.

-mis niños, lo siento Doofy, ya no volveré a usar el cambia-inador, solo sere el hombre Perry Flynfletch, nunca más el ornitorrinco-.

-es bueno saberlo, le advertimos a monograma que se olvidara del cambia-inador…-

-¿advertimos?... un minuto… phineas y ferb… monograma… Gevaarlijk…-

-tranquilo, obligaron a Monograma a contar todo, ya no hay secretos, vanessa y yo nos reconciliamos, pero tus niños parecen un poco resentidos, pero ya planeamos una reunión este fin de semana.

-¿qu… que?- la repentina sorpresa casi marea a Perry.

-oh, Papi todavía necesita descansar- canturrea Doofy a los niños.

El fin de semana.

El mantenerse lejos de su hija mayor fue difícil, pues pensaba en ella cada dia, aun tendrá que mantener el secreto, como con la familia Doofenshmirtz, pero no le importa, no sabe cuántos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. saben su secreto, pero la profesora Gervaalijk dijo "eres bienvenido cuando quieras regresar" y tal vez lo haga, aunque Perry, ya puso peros "mi esposa no va ser villana" ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa retener su naturaleza? Pero su esposo está teniendo sus propios temas, como ahora que está en una esquina hablando con Phineas y Ferb, no sé si disculpándose o excusándose, Penny insistió mucho en explicar lo que había pasado, antes de Perry pudiera decir algo, fue sincera con ella, son niños inteligentes, parecían todavía confundidos, y tal vez no creyeron, volvera a decirles otro dia, pero se quito un gran peso de encima.


	14. Chapter 14

8 años después: una linda adolescente de cabello turquesa esta recargada en la puerta observando a su madre arreglarse para salir con su esposo.

-Penny ¿Qué tanto me miras? Ya me estas poniendo nerviosa- dice doofy.

-creo que todavía me pregunto si esa historia de que eras un hombre y papa un animal hace 13 años es verdad, digo, después de ver que hacen tus inventos o inadores, como les dices, no debería haber duda…-

-¿entonces?- pregunta mientras busca su rímel.

-bueno, cuando me cuentas tu triste infancia y la vida que tuviste cuando eras un Doofenshmirtz… es algo curioso que te haya ido mejor cuando te volviste mujer, es como si tu género masculino tuviera muy mala suerte…-

-mmm no lo había pensado asi, pero ya no pienso en el pasado, tal vez si hubiera nacido mujer, no hubiera sufrido tanto… pero las cosas son como son… tal vez hayn tenido que hacer asi, para que mi nena naciera superdotada y recibirá el premio nobel por hacer crecer fruta comestible en lugares imposibles- dice con orgullo.

-mmm, tal vez, tal vez… supongo que es uno de esos misterios universales…-

-¿para que romperse la cabeza con eso? Vive la vida… ¿estás segura que no quieres ir con Vanessa?-

-Mamá ya tengo 13 años, Phineas y yo podemos cuidarnos, no haremos ningún desastre, además Vanessa esta muy ocupada con su hijo-

-bien, pero nada de abusar del helado de chocolate- pide doofy.

-¡Doofania! ¡Ya se nos está haciendo tarde para la reservación!-exclama Perry desde el auto.

-si llegamos tarde, no nos esperen, asi que no dejes que phineas se duerma tarde- Doofy llega al auto y se van.

-¿ya se fueron?- pregunta el niño.

-¡si!- responde Penny.

-¿helado y frituras?-

-¡helado y frituras!-

-¿maratón de terror?-

-¡maratón de terror!- ambos niños FlynFletch corren en la casa, traen frituras que tenían escondidas, sacan dos envases grandes de helado, incluso ropa comoda y se sientan en la sala.

-Perry, mi amor, que hermoso detalle en una reservación en un hermoso restaurante ¿pero tenía que ser en París?, estamos algo lejos de casa- piensa doofy mientras observa el restaurante con toques dorados.

-el dueño del restaurante me debía un favor y sé que te gustan las cosas gratis- responde Perry.

-esto es tan romántico, y eso que es temprano, ¿Qué hay de Phineas y Ferb?-

-ya no están resentidos, si eso te preocupa, Monograma sigue tratando de convencerlos que trabajen el OSBA, pero ellos no quiere trabajar inventando, ellos se divierten inventando, pero no parecen conscientes que cambian al mundo para mejor, por cierto nos invitaron al cumpleaños de la hija de Phineas este mes… ¿y tu… Madre?-.

-es divertido para mí como esa mujer insiste en estar con nuestros niños, pareciera que sus intentos de rechazo, sarcasmo, le gustaran, pero ellos ya empiezan a volverse locos, ese invento de tele transportación, ha sido genial para ellos-.

-es una mujer rara, ¿es cierto que apareció un hijo ilegitimo de Roger?-

-creo que dos o tres… pobre… pobre tonto… jajaja-

-asi es querida, tu eres mejor, y te tengo una sorpresa mas- dice Perry con una extraña mirada.

-¿ah si?-

Una hora mas tarde: en un hotel con la vista de la torre ifel, pero no la ven desde el balcón, sino desde la tina, -mmm, oh… Perry… es una lida vista…mmm.- Perry no contesta, está muy ocupado saboreando su cuello, el agua esta tibia, se siente muy bien, estimulada bajo el agua, igual lo hace Doofy, "¿siempre fue grande?" -¿quieres verla?- pregunta, las luces están apagadas, solo la luz de la iluminada torre, pero saben que hacer sin resbalarse, ambos se acomodan -¡ah! Perry… ngh… juro… que parece… grande-pero aun asi logra metérsela toda-¡ah!- auto penetrarse solo es una parte de satisfacer a los 2, siente que el amiguito de Perry está muy caliente, no puede evitar aumentar la velocidad, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, como una eternidad, ahora Perry la interrumpe, siente que solo fueron segundos.

-Me toca- dice Perry, ambos cuerpos siente que la temperatura propia hace parecer que el agua de la tina es fría, pero no importa.

El salvajismo de Perry en el sexo, le fascina a la mujer, es el único "dolor" placentero que soporta y pide más, ese pedazo de carne que invade su cuerpo, la hace gemir, perder la razón, desear que esa sanción no termine, pero sabe que tiene que terminar, al sentir el climax en todo su cuerpo.

Casi se duerme, pero logra mantenerse despierta, Perry también siente lo mismo, pero hace un esfuerzo para salir de la tina y en brazos lleva a Doofy a la cama, logran ponerse bajo la sabanas para dormir, juntos.


End file.
